


The Little Merman

by SerenalovesAngst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Merman Dean, Moose Sam, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenalovesAngst/pseuds/SerenalovesAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU. Dean just wanted to meet a human, there was no harm in that, right? Well, when he saves Prince Castiel from a shipwreck, he finds things are going to get a whole lot more complicated. As in "lost my voice and the man I love doesn't know I saved his hot ass and Crowley the merwitch wants my dad's throne so he'll steal my man to do it" complicated. Rated for the last chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part of Your World

Various fish swim towards a grand underwater palace made completely of glittering gold. Merpeople aren't far behind and they all begin to fill the concert hall inside. Many armored Mermen begin blowing into their coral and fanfare silences the crowd.

A seahorse swims up. "Ahem…His royal highness, King John!" He announces in a squeaky voice.

John enters on his gold chariot, led by happily squeaking dolphins. The king under the sea smiles brightly at his subjects and waves, eliciting cheers from them.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Robert Singer!" The seahorse continues.

The old crab scuttles in, beard combed and quickly kicking away his coral cup to grab his composer's stick instead. The crowd applauds lightly.

John is smiling at his old friend. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Bobby." He tells him honestly.

"Yeah, well, you can bet that this will be the best damn concert I've ever conducted. The idjits actually know how to carry a tune and move their tails this time." Bobby replies, to which John laughs heartily and belly-deep.

"Yes, and especially Dean… His voice is just like his mother's and I'm sure he'll be great." John's heart feels lighter when remembering his oldest son, especially how like his mother he is.

Bobby nods, and there's a hint of pride in the old crustacean's eyes. "Yeah, I ain't heard a voice finer since Mary…" then under his breath he mutters, "if only the idjit would show up for rehearsals once in a while." Lucky for him, John doesn't hear his mutter.

Bobby scuttles over to the stage while muttering under his breath. Once he reaches the podium he straightens up. He taps the stand and everyone comes to order. He raises his stick and the orchestra begins their melody and everyone's attention is immediately captured.

One by one, John's children come up and begin their singing.

" _Ah, we are the children of John~_

 _Great father who loves us and named us well:_ " Here they all split up, and each mermaid and merman goes up to sing their name.

" _Jo~_ " A cute blonde mermaid with a blue tail and brown seashells gives a cheeky wink.

" _Bela~_ " A gorgeous brunette with a purple tail and purple seashells sways her hips elegantly.

" _Lisa~_ " A black-haired mermaid with a white tail and brown seashells smiles shyly.

" _Charlie~_ _Becky~_ " A redhead with green tail and purple seashells poses with a small quirky brunette with a brown tail and pale pink seashells before they burst into giggles.

" _Adam~_ " A handsome blond merman with a blue tail smiles charmingly, making many of the teenage mermaids swoon.

Together, the siblings start singing again.

" _And then there is the oldest in his musical debut,_

_Our older brother, we're presenting him to you,_

_To sing a song Bobby wrote, his voice is like a midsummer's swell,_

_He's our brother, Dea―_ " They stop in favor of gasping, because the big, beautiful seashell that Dean is supposed to be in is empty.

Silence.

John starts to tremble and so does the palace, and the spectators look on warily, worried about their safety and the King's blood pressure.

"DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

A young merman with dirty-blond hair is pacing anxiously. He has a gorgeous emerald tail that matches his olive eyes. His teeth are worrying his pink lips. He looks at the sunken ship in front of him and feels a burst of excitement, at the prospect of exploring it. But then he remembers how his friend isn't here yet and the annoyance returns.

"Dean!" A moose-fish merman by the name of Sam swims over to Dean. Sam is on the more handsome side of moose-fish mermen, but he doesn't usually take much advantage of it. He is also very long, something that Dean has always been envious since he's always considered Sam to be another little brother and big brothers are supposed to be longer damn it!

"Took ya long enough," Dean says.

"Sorry, the librarian held me up." Sam pants.

"Only a pufferfish, Sammy, only a pufferfish." Dean chuckles, and the two swim over to the porthole of the sunken ship. Dean easily swims inside but Sam gets stuck in the porthole.

"Uh…Dean?" Sam cries, and Dean laughs.

"Dude, all you eat is kelp, how can you not fit?" Dean teases and he grabs Sam by the antlers and pulls him in.

Sam suddenly feels a cold chill, and he whispers to Dean. "Do you think there might be sharks around here?"

A dark shadow passes by the windows but Sam and Dean don't notice it.

"Sam, don't be such a guppy." Dean snorts, starting to swim past the ship's broken framework and keeping his eyes peeled for anything noteworthy.

"I am not a guppy." Sam pouts, no doubt giving Dean his cute moose eyes that the Prince caves to every time. "This is great – I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn– HOLY SHIT! Dean!" Sam shrieks once he sees a skull, and he crashes into a pillar. The pillar starts to cave and Sam starts to swim frantically to get out of its path. During his haste he doesn't notice Dean and knocks the both of them over.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean curses, pushing Sam off him and getting the other's antlers away from his precious abdomen.

Sam breathes in heavily. "Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay…" He says sarcastically, since Dean's not concerned about his well-being.

"Shhh…" Dean hushes before seeing something glint in the shelf by the wall. He quickly swims over and picks up the silver object. It's about the length of his hand and thin, and the end of it is split into four separate points. "Sam, look!" He shows him the object in excitement. "Is this thing cool or what?" He asks in glee.

Sam chuckles, amused by the way Dean's eyes have lit up. "It's amazing! But, err, what is it?" He asks curiously.

Dean shrugs. "I don't know, but I bet Gabriel will." He puts the object in his bag. The shadow passes by the windows again and a dull " _thunk_ " sounds.

Sam immediately frowns. "What was that? Did you hear something?" he demands.

Dean is too busy inspecting a small wooden object that curved at the end and is hollow inside, almost like a curved wooden tube. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" He mutters to himself.

Sam gives Dean one of his bitchfaces, one that Dean recognizes as Bitchface #18 _Listen to me when I'm talking to you_. "Dean…" he starts.

Dean waves his hand dismissively. "Relax, Sam. Nothing is going to happen," he rolls his eyes.

A shadow looms over Sam and the moose-fish merman starts to tremble and with one glance he screams bloody murder. Just their luck, it's a shark.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! SWIM! SWIM!" Sam screeches and bolts.

Dean balks and starts swimming too. The shark starts snapping and chasing after them. Dean feels the lack of weight on his shoulder and realizes that he forgot his bag. After groaning he darts for his bag and the shark nearly bites his arm off in the process but he manages to grab it and he and Sam swim through a hole in the ceiling and start swimming to the open porthole. The shark bursts through the already-broken floor and the two get the incentive to _swim the fuck faster!_

Dean pops through the porthole with ease but Sam gets stuck. "Damn it, Sam!" Dean pulls at his antlers and Sam comes barreling through with the force of Dean's pull. They both roll over in the water and Dean quickly grabs the porthole window and slams it closed, trapping the shark. He grins and salutes at the snapping creature before swimming away. "C'mon, Sam." Dean calls and Sam quickly swims over to him. "Ya know, if you're just going to get stuck, you might as well eat real food instead of kelp and enjoy being fat rather than wallow in denial." He jokes, but scowls when Sam butts him with his antlers.

"Shut up, jerk." Sam huffs.

Dean smirks. "Bitch."

* * *

A ruffled, brown-feathered seagull is hopping around on his tiny island. He senses approaching mermen and transforms into a man with gold-brown hair and eyes just as sharp as when he'd been a bird. He was cursed by the merwitch Crowley, but found that this lifestyle isn't so bad. Not when he has a sexy moose-fish merman that gives him company (whenever he's not with Dean that is). Once he finds his telescope he snatches it and opens it.

"Gabriel!" Dean calls as he breaches the surface.

Gabriel raises the telescope and looks through the wrong end of it, seeing Dean a few hundred yards away. "Whoa! Merman and sexy moose-fish off the port bow! Sam, Dean, how you doin'?" He shouts, lowering his telescope to see Dean and Sam at wing's length. "Whoa, what a swim!" He snickers.

Sam rolls his eyes while Dean presents his bag. "Here, take a look at what we found." He takes out the silver object.

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship. It was damn creepy." Sam shudders, remembering the shark that had almost eaten them.

"Aw, poor baby." Gabriel coos to Sam before snatching up the object from Dean. "Human stuff, huh? Here, lemme see. Look at this. Wow, this is special and very, _very_ unusual." He says.

"What? What is it?" Dean demands.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies…to straighten their hair out. See," he runs it through his hair feathers, "just a little twirl here an' a yank there and... Voila!" His feathers look perfectly coiffed. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" He says proudly, handing the dinglehopper back to Dean. Gabriel often loves to mess with Dean, so he always purposely gives him the wrong names and uses for whatever he brings back. Besides, it's not like Dean will ever need to know how to use this stuff. Not unless he's planning to become a human.

"A dinglehopper!" Dean looks like he's about to burst from excitement.

"What about this one?" Sam gets out the wooden object.

Gabriel croons, taking it. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous snarfblat." He rubs it against his cheek.

"Oohhh." Sam and Dean's mouth drop in awe.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Gabriel puts his mouth to the opening and blows, and seaweed pops out from the other end.

"Wait, music? The concert!" Dean panics. "We have to get back or Dad will legitimately spear my tail!" he cries.

"Wait, the concert was today?" Sam balks.

Gabriel is still looking over the snarfblat. "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'," he suggests.

Dean grabs the snarfblat and dinglehopper from him and shoves them into his bag. "Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thanks for everything, Gabriel." Dean tells him hurriedly before diving.

"Anytime, buddy, anytime." Gabriel calls. "But next time, pay me in moose-fish sex!" He adds, and receives a splash in the face.

From the depths two hound-eels watch Sam and Dean, and they join their left and right eyes together to make one gold eye.

* * *

At the edge of the John's kingdom is a home, a witch's home. It's made of stone and shaped in the form of a hideous monster's skull. In the foyer are many weeds, weeds that moan and groan for freedom. Past them is one room, dark and filled with all kinds of potions and herbs and strange concoctions. In the center of it all is a steaming, bubbling pot. Looking over it is an older merwitch with hair, eyes, and tentacles as black as night. Though, he is admittedly handsome, which is half the reason why he's still in business.

He chuckles, and when he speaks there is a definite European accent in his voice. "Yes, hurry home, _Prince_. We wouldn't want to miss old _Daddy's_ celebration now, would we? Hah! Celebration indeed. Bah! In _my_ day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now look at me – wasted away to practically nothing – banished and exiled and practically starving, while John and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Growly! Biter! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of his." The merwitch, Crowley, smiles down at the pot, seeing Sam and Dean hurrying back to the palace. "He may be the key to John's undoing…"

* * *

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, Dean." John sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He's very disappointed in his oldest son.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I―" Dean starts pleadingly.

John will have none of it. "As a result of your careless behavior―" he starts sternly.

"That's right, careless and reckless behavior because that's what it was, ya idjit!" Bobby interrupts.

"―the entire celebration was―" John starts to continue.

"It was ruined!" Bobby takes over. "That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the best one I've ever put on. Now, thanks to you I am the butt of every joke!" Bobby definitely looks pissed.

"But it wasn't his fault!" Sam starts, and before Dean can stop him the other merman tells John and Bobby everything. "Well – first, ahh, this shark chased us – yeah – yeah! And we tried to – but we couldn't – and – grrrrrrrrr – and – and we – whoooaaaaaa – oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and―" He explains.

"Seagull?" John interrupts, brows furrowing. "What? Oh – you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" he demands angrily.

"Nothing happened…" Dean tries to convince him lamely.

"Dean, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians; by–by one of those humans!" John splutters.

Dean gets annoyed with his Dad's name for humans. "Dad, they're not barbarians!" He snaps.

"They're dangerous!" John snaps right back, and Dean grits his teeth and looks away. He doesn't like to argue with his dad, and he's trying very hard to keep from saying anything he doesn't have to. John softens just a little; he hates arguing with Dean too. "Do you think I want to see my oldest son snared by some fish-eater's hook?" He questions lowly.

Dean's eyes flash. "I'm 26-years old. I am _not_ a child anymore―" he starts hotly.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" John seethes.

Dean decides to try the pleading approach. "But if you would just listen―" he starts.

John holds up a hand. "Not another word, and I am never, _never_ to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" He orders.

Dean looks at him long and hard, disappointment and hurt in his eyes before he turns. "C'mon, Sammy…" he mutters to the antlered merman before the two leave the throne room.

John sighs. "Teenagers…they think they know everything. You give them an inch, and they swim all over you." He rubs his face, obviously weary.

Bobby looks at him hard. "Yeah, but you don't think you were a little bit overbearing on the idjit? The kid's your oldest, John, and if he can't take care of himself at least a little, then what's the point?" He asks harshly.

John looks mildly guilty, Bobby is glad to note. "Alright, maybe I am a _little_ hard on him, but it's because he's the oldest. He needs to set an example for his younger siblings. None of this 'flitting to the surface' and that other crap. Then his siblings will think it's okay for them to do it and if I lose any one of them to―" John stops, obviously not wanting to continue. "Look, Dean still needs to be punished for not showing up at the concert. He made a fool of you and he dented his own reputation," he then says.

Remembering this, Bobby nods. "Well, get someone to keep an eye on the idjit then." He suggests casually.

"You're absolutely right, Bobby." John smiles, getting an idea.

"Damn straight," Bobby nods.

"Dean needs constant supervision," John continues.

"Constant," Bobby agrees.

"Someone to watch over him, someone to keep him out of trouble." John knows that Bobby won't like the punch line at the end of his conclusion.

"That's what I'm saying. All the time―" Bobby says.

"And _you_ are just the crab to do it," John finishes.

Bobby groans. "Why didn't I see that one coming?" John only chuckles.

* * *

Bobby scuttles down the hallway, muttering to himself. "How do I get myself into these crappy situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." He sees Sam and Dean sneaking off. "Now what are those two idjits up to?" Bobby wonders to himself and follows the two.

Sam and Dean get to a cave, but the entrance is blocked by a boulder. The two look around to see if they've been followed, but they don't see Bobby hiding behind some kelp a few yards away. Dean gives Sam the okay and Sam pushes the boulder aside and they go in. Bobby quickly scuttles in before the boulder rolls back into place. The old crab gawps at the inside of the cave. There are all sorts of chests overflowing with gold and jewels, and lining the cave walls, which are like shelves, are all kinds of human knick-knacks. Bobby quickly hides behind a plate as Sam and Dean pass by.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asks gently.

Dean looks at war with his emotions, but he finally confides in Sam. "I just want to make him understand; I don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such amazing things could be bad." Dean sadly puts his dinglehopper into a small chest with similar dinglehoppers and the snarfblat onto a pedestal. He opens his mouth and starts to sing.

" _Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the guy_

_The guy who has ev'rything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_

_Sure, he's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_(You want thingamabobs?_

_I got twenty)_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Walkin' around on those_

_(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet_

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down a_

_(What's that word again?) street_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Outta these waters?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land_

_They understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their sons_

_Bright young men_

_Sick o' swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it_

_(What's the word?) burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_ "

Bobby has been struggling around, and he crashes down into a chest. As he digs out of the chest he gains Sam and Dean's attention.

"Bobby!"

Bobby has a ring on his claw and on his head, the ring on his claw flies off as he rages at Dean. "Dean – what, are you mad? How could you – what is all this?" he demands.

Dean looks sheepish. "It, err, it's just my – collection…"

Bobby calms down. Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm." For a second, Sam and Dean think he's cool about it, until Bobby pretty much explodes. "IF YOUR DAMN FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D―"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Sam pales.

Dean hurriedly tries to calm Bobby down. "Damn it, Bobby, you know he would never understand." He tries. "And you don't know how long I've worked to get all of this stuff, if Dad found out…" Dean worries his lip and Bobby softens.

"Look, kid, you're under a lot of pressure down here." Bobby sighs. "Come on, I'll take you home and I'll get you some whiskey." He says, and before Dean can answer a shadow passes overhead.

"What do you think that is…?" Dean wonders, pushing the boulder out of the way and swimming towards the surface.

"Dean? Dean!"

Dean ignores Bobby's calls and breaches the surface; he gasps. There are all kinds of light explosions in the air, and they're all different colors and make the loudest popping sounds. But they're beautiful and nothing like Dean has ever seen before. He barely notices when Bobby and Sam come up beside him. Sam looks on in amazement, and Dean quickly swims over to the ship.

"Dean, what – what are you― _Jumpin' jellyfish_! Dean, Dean! Come back!" Bobby calls, but Dean pays him no heed.

He catches onto the side of the ship and lifts himself up. He sees a bunch of humans laughing and dancing on the deck. He watches on in amazement. Suddenly, a hairy brown creature of some sort notices Dean and comes over. He barks and licks Dean's face. Dean laughs and he pets the creature.

Suddenly, there's a whistle and Dean ducks down. "Garth, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Garth?" The creature bounds over to a handsome black-haired man. Dean peeks over and he looks stricken. That's the most handsome creature he's ever laid eyes on. Messy dark hair, blue eyes deeper than the sea, and a smile that makes him feel tingly all over. The brown creature jumps on the handsome god and the man laughs. "Good boy, Garth!" He starts blowing into something that looks like a snarfblat and Dean swears he's never heard a more beautiful sound.

There's a flutter of wings and Gabriel is perched next to Dean, in seagull form. "Hey there, Dean-o! Quite a show, eh?" He says.

Dean quickly shushes him. "Gabriel, be quiet! They'll hear you!" He warns.

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious." He winks conspiratorially. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" He starts squawking and Dean grabs his beak.

"Shut up!" He hisses, making Gabriel snicker, but Dean only looks back at the black-haired human. "I've never seen a human this close before," he mutters. "He's one of those gods that disguise themselves as men that Mom used to tell me about, isn't he? Humans aren't supposed to be that _gorgeous_ ," it's out of Dean's mouth before he can stop himself and for some reason, he's okay with that.

Gabriel looks at Garth. "I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me."

Dean smacks his forehead. "Not that one, you idiot! The one playing the snarfblat." Gabriel only smiles cheekily, reminding Dean that the man-turned-seagull has always had more knowledge than him but only likes to mess with him.

Suddenly, a handsome older man dressed fancy clothes walks out, some men dragging in a giant cloth-covered object behind him. "Quiet! All of you!" The man orders. "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Castiel with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

 _His name is Castiel… Cas, huh?_ Dean thinks to himself, and he flushes. Only a minute after seeing the guy and he's already got a nickname for him.

"Balthazar, you shouldn't have," Castiel blushes, and Dean wants to rip his hair out for the way his heart stuttered at the sound of the man's voice.

 _I am turning into a damn merchick!_ Dean thinks in dismay.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to. Happy birthday, Cassie!" Balthazar raises his arm and the cloth is pulled off to reveal a large, sexy statue of Castiel. The statue is only wearing a tight pants and leather straps cross his chest, swords strapped on his back. Dean will never admit it, but his mouth started watering at the sight of it.

Castiel looks amused. "Wow, Balthazar. It's really _something_ …" he says.

Balthazar looks very proud of himself. "Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…" He looks at Castiel pointedly.

Castiel frowns. "Come on, Balthazar, don't start. You're still not upset that I didn't feel attracted to the prince of Glauerhaven, are you?"

Balthazar sighs. "Oh, Cassie, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right boy." He says.

Castiel walks over to the railing where Dean is and the merman quickly presses himself against the ship. "Well, he's out there somewhere. I just haven't found him yet," he says.

Balthazar walks over. "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

Castiel looks at him determinedly. "Believe me, Balthazar, when I find him I'll _know_ , without a doubt. It'll just – bam! – hit me, like lightning."

They startle when lightning and thunder appear and the sky grows dark. The sea's turned into dangerous high-rising waves.

"Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" A sailor shouts.

Gabriel starts flapping his wings. "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." He squawks as he's blown away. "Dean!"

The ship crashes through storm, and a bolt of lightning strikes the deck and starts a fire. A giant rock looms ahead, jutting dangerously out of the water and straight in their path.

"Look out!" Castiel shouts, but it's too late and the ship crashes and everyone is thrown overboard except Garth. "Balthazar, hang on!" Castiel pulls him over when he sees Garth stranded on the ship. "Garth!" He swims back to the ship and climbs onto the deck. Garth is trapped behind the burning mast. "Jump, Garth! Come on boy, jump! You can do it!" Garth jumps and Castiel manages to get him off the ship but a burning piece of wood falls down in front of him before he can jump off too and becomes trapped on board.

"CASTIEL!" Balthazar screams when the ship explodes.

Meanwhile underwater, Dean sees Castiel sinking. He quickly swims over and grabs the drowning human. Castiel blearily opens his eyes when he feels arms around him, and he sees the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on. But before he can get a proper look at him, he falls unconscious.

 _Hold on, Cas. I'll get you to land._ Dean thinks determinedly.

* * *

Dean managed to get Castiel to the beach in time, and he's now lying next to him. The droplets of ocean water and his own emerald scales are glinting off his tail in the sun, which is unconsciously twitching and swaying side to side. Dean sighs in relief when he sees Gabriel fly over, turning into a man when he hits the beach.

"Is he…dead?" Dean asks worriedly.

Gabriel opens Castiel's eyelid. "It's hard to say…" He puts his ear against Castiel's foot. "Oh, I–I can't make out a heartbeat." He gasps, and Dean's eyes widen. Gabriel chuckles, "I'm just messing with you. Look at his chest."

Dean's head whips down and he sees the rise and fall of Castiel's chest. "He's breathing," he breathes a sigh of relief. "He's so…perfect…" Dean says quietly.

Gabriel looks at Dean with empathy in his eyes. He knows what it's like to fall in love with another man that's not of his own species. Though, the antlers would make an interesting addition to their sex life, Gabriel decides. _That is, when I finally manage to get a tail and the moose to realize that I do actually love him._ He thinks, breaking out of his thoughts when he hears Dean's quiet tenor break the silence. He watches the other with eyes that have no judgment as Dean starts stroking Castiel's hair.

" _What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_ " he sings quietly and his heart clenches because he knows he'll never be able to have Castiel. Screw the fact that he's a man, but he's made Dean's heart revolve around him and he's got him wrapped around his pinky without even knowing about Dean's existence.

From afar, Bobby and Sam have washed up and are watching scene. Sam feels sorrow for his best friend, and Bobby grumbles as he realizes that Dean is definitely starting to fall hard. He's not upset that it's a human, no, he's upset because he knows it will never work between the Merman and the human. Dean will suffer greatly, and Bobby doesn't want to see that kind of pain in his surrogate nephew's eyes.

As Castiel starts to wake, Gabriel warns Dean when sees Garth and Balthazar from the distance. Gabriel quickly transforms and flies away as Dean hurries back into the water.

"Cassie! Oh, Cassie." Balthazar says in relief as Castiel sits up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you? Despite what my bedded say, you know I'm getting on in age." Balthazar's words are chiding, but his tone is immensely relieved.

"A man rescued me…he was singing… He had the most beautiful voice…" Castiel whispers, enchanted when he remembers the beautiful man with the even more beautiful voice.

"Ah, Cassie, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Balthazar tuts. "Off we go," he helps Castiel up. Garth is staring out at the sea; he can still smell traces of Dean. "Come on, Garth!" Balthazar calls and Garth barks, following after his masters.

Behind the rocks, Bobby gets Dean's attention. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. John will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." He makes it clear and when Dean nods, they dive back under the water.

Dean sings to himself quietly.

" _I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your world_ "

Growly and Biter appear from behind some rocks, and they chuckle.

* * *

Crowley cackles as he looks down into his boiling chamberpot, watching Dean swim back to the palace with the most lovesick look on his face.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it – it's too easy. The little biscuit is in love with a human. And not just any human – a prince! His daddy will _love_ that. King John's headstrong, lovesick son will make a charming addition to my little garden…" Crowley smiles darkly.


	2. Broken Statue, Broken Heart

 

Bela swims over to Dean's shell door and she raps on it lightly. "Dean, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning," she calls.

The door opens and Dean comes out, humming quietly to himself. He's got a bright smile on his face, and it's obvious to everyone around him that he's definitely happy about something.

Charlie and Becky swim up to Bela. "What is with him lately?" Charlie questions.

Bela smiles at her younger sister. "Not what, but  _who_." Her voice is full of amusement.

Charlie and Becky's eyes widen. "Who?"

They watch as Dean swims past their father, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he passes him. "Morning, Dad." His voice had been dreamy and far-off.

Bela laughs and replies to Charlie's question. "I don't know, but if you find out, be sure to tell me." She says.

Charlie giggles. "Oh, he's got it bad."

John overhears his girls and swims over. "What? What has he got?" He questions, wondering if they're talking about Dean. Between him and Adam, Dean's the one who has been acting more strangely.

Bela rolls her eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Father? Dean's  _in love_."

John looks curious. He couldn't imagine anyone getting the attention of his stubborn oldest, but it would explain his behavior. "Dean? In love?" he questions before swimming off.  _I wonder who the boy is…_  John thinks. Dean had always liked mermen, and while it had been hard for John to accept, Mary had convinced him that who Dean ends up falling in love with doesn't have anything to do with if they're a mermaid or a merman. John only wanted his children to be happy so he eventually took to this and no trouble arose because of Dean's sexuality. The problem always was too many suitors trying to court Dean, and Dean always turning them down without giving them proper chances. However, if Dean has finally chosen someone, then John can tell the suitors to stop coming. All John knows is, he wants to meet the boy that has Dean kissing him on the cheek after so many years.

* * *

Bobby goes to where Dean is sitting on a rock, watching Sam pick at a flower's petals.

"Okay, so far, so good," Bobby reports. "I don't think John knows, but it won't be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." He warns.

Dean is still watching Sam pick the petals. "He loves you…hmmm, he loves you not…he loves you!" Sam chuckles when he plucks the last petal and Dean beams.

Bobby rolls his eyes. "Sam, Dean, stop talking crazy."

Dean is on a roll however. "I've gotta see him again – tonight! Gabriel knows where he live," he lets Bobby knows.

Bobby looks desperate. "Dean, please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?"

Dean ignores Bobby's words. "I'll swim up to his castle. Then, Sam will splash around to get his attention, and then with―"

"Down  _here_  is your home!" Bobby snaps. "Dean, listen to me. The human world is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." He clears his throat and gets ready for song. The fish join him.

" _The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such damn-good things surround you_

_What more are you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Idjit it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Nobody beat us_

_Fry us and eat us_

_In fricassee_

_We what the land folks loves to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

_They get the urge 'n' start to play_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul_

_(Yeah)_

_The ray he can play_

_The lings on the strings_

_The trout rockin' out_

_The blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that blowfish blow_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_When the sardine_

_Begin the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got? A lot of sand_

_We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here_

_know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here_

_Cuttin' a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Under the water_

_Ya we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here_

_Under the sea~_ "

They all turn to dazzle Sam and Dean with the finale, but discover that they're both gone.

"Dean? Dean? Oh…somebody's got to nail that idjit's fins to the floor." Bobby grumbles.

The royal seahorse swims up to Bobby. "Bobby! Bobby, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king!"

Bobby looks at him. "From John?"

The seahorse nods. "He wants to see you right away – something about Dean."

Bobby balks.  _He knows!_

* * *

John is sitting in the throne room, wondering aloud to himself. "Let's see, now… Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" He notices Bobby and smiles. "Come in, Bobby."

 _I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm._  Bobby thinks to himself as he scuttles in.

"Now, Bobby, I'm concerned about Dean." John starts, frowning. "Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?" he questions.

"Peculiar?" Bobby asks casually.

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself…" John describes before trailing off and narrowing his eyes at Bobby. "You haven't noticed, hmm?" He asks. Usually, Bobby is the one who notices these things first and brings it to his attention.

"Oh – well, I―" Bobby starts, panicking. What's he supposed to say. "It's not that unusual," he says lamely.

"Bobby…" John's tone is close to chiding.

"Hmmm?" Bobby grunts, not trusting his voice.

John sighs. "I know you've been keeping something from me…"

"Keeping…something?" Bobby says contemplatively.

"About Dean?" John prompts. "In love?"

Bobby decides to tell John. He can deal with the consequences and he's been handling John ever since Mary passed so he's confident he'll be able to keep his anger in place. "Look, John, you're not going to be happy about this…" John immediately frowns. "Dean's in love with a human prince."

* * *

Sam and Dean enter the cave, Sam guiding Dean who is blindfolded.

"Sam, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? If you have a kink, you should tell Gabe, you know I've got the hots for Cas." Dean jokes.

Sam shoves Dean's arm into the shelf as they pass. "Oops," he says cheekily when Dean yelps. "Well, we're here, so you can take off the blindfold." Sam informs.

Dean takes off the blindfold and his breath catches as he sees the statue of Castiel standing magnificently in the middle of the cave.

"Sammy, you didn't!" Dean says in excitement as he swims over to it. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." Dean brushes the corner of the statue's eye, smiling. "It helps that he's shirtless too," Dean jokes. "So, where did you find―" Dean starts to ask as he turns around but he cuts himself off when he sees his father standing there, eyes widening.

John looks like he's barely containing his fury. "I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed because I only made them to keep you from getting hurt." John says.

"Dad, this is―" Dean starts.

John raises his hand to stop him. "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" he asks.

"Dad, I had to―" Dean starts again, tone begging John to let him finish.

"Contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden!" John yells, cutting him off. "Dean, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have  _died_ ―" Dean's beginning to get frustrated.

"One less human to worry about!" John snaps.

"You don't even know him!" Dean counters hotly.

"Know him?" John scoffs. "I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling―"

"Dad, I love him!" Dean blurts out before his eyes widen and he realizes what he's just said.

"No…" John shakes his head in denial. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a merman!" He shouts.

"I don't care," Dean says evenly. It's the only steady thing about him right now; internally he's terrified of how far his dad is going to go.

"So help me, Dean, I am going to get through to you." John growls. "And if this is the only way, so be it." John starts to blast all of Dean's treasures with his trident, and they all shatter into tiny pieces, floating all around Dean like someone had tossed glitter into the water above them.

"Dad! No…No, please — Dad, stop! Dad, please!" Dean cries. Everything that glitters and dances as it sinks slowly into the sand feels like it represents his heart, and his father is steadily shattering it into millions of pieces.

John turns to the statue and Dean's eyes widen.

" _Dad, no!_ "

John blasts the statue and the head lands in front of Dean. Dean's breathing stutters before his chest heaves and he turns and gets out of the cave, sobs wracking his body as he swims far, far away from the scene.

Soon, he gets tired and he stops at a small crested hill, the reefs, fish, and other sea-life long behind him. He realizes that he's swum farther than he meant to and into the Crowley's territory. He jumps when he hears the skeleton coral rustle and two eels appear before him.

"Poor child," the first one coos.

"Poor, sweet child." The second one repeats in the same raspy croon.

"He has a very serious problem," the first says sympathetically.

"If only there were something we could do," the second sighs.

"Oh, but there is something." The first says, recalling.

Dean's posture is defensive. "Who are you?"

"Don't be scared," the first assures.

"We represent someone who can help you," the second explains.

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true," the first says mystically.

The two speak in unison, "Just imagine, you and your prince together, forever…"

Dean frowns. "I don't understand."

"Crowley has great powers," the first says.

Dean's eyes widen in understanding and he growls. "The merwitch? Why, that's – I won't – no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself," the first shrugs.

"It was only a suggestion," the second says.

As the two vacate the coral, the head of Castiel's statue rolls out, stopping in front of Dean.

Dean can't stop looking at the face of the human he's fallen in love with. "Wait," he says quietly.

The eels turn around, wide smiles curving on their faces. "Yeeeeeeeeeess?"

Dean shudders at their smiles, but he nods. "Take me to Crowley," he reluctantly says.  _Cas, you're doing this for Cas._ Dean tells himself and tries to ignore it when even the thought doesn't calm his growing terror of what he's about to do.


	3. Poor, Unfortunate Soul

"Son of a bitch, how the hell did the king find out about Dean?" Sam sighs in frustration.

Bobby sighs too. "It was me―" he starts.

"What?!" Sam exclaims.

"I thought I could handle John when he got angry; hell, handling John is  _exactly_  what I've been doing these past years. But this time…I don't know why I couldn't calm him down." Bobby looks completely pissed at himself and Sam feels a little less angry at the crustacean; he really had thought he could keep John calm.

"Well, right now, I think we should go find Dean. It's been too long since he left and I'm getting worried…" Sam finally says.

"No need, I'm right here." They hear Dean's voice from behind them. The two turn around and see Dean with Growley and Biter.

"Dean, where were you?" Sam asks as Bobby asks at the same time, "Dean, what are you doing with those witch's pets?"

Dean's eyes are dull, and his whole demeanor screams that he's just tired of it all. It's the exact kind of look that Bobby had never hoped to see on the kid.

"I'm going to see Crowley," Dean answers.

Bobby gapes. "Dean, no! You can't! Crowley is a no-good witch,  _he's a demon!_ "

Dean scoffs. "Why don't you go tell my dad? You're good at that." The eels snicker and lead Dean away. Sam and Bobby don't miss Dean's flinch when the eels touch him.

Bobby's face is hard and he says, "Come on."

They follow Dean and the eels, the landscape becoming more and more dangerous and dark by the mile. They approach Crowley's lair and Dean's nervousness is palpable, showing on his face.

Growly and Biter twine together in front of the mouth of the cave. "This way," they say before swimming inside.

Dean bites his lip before following them inside. He sees a lot of weeds lining the cave walls, and they move as if they're alive. It's creepy as hell and Dean tries to push down his fear. It's hard to do once he realizes that the weeds  _are_  alive. They look at him with wide, terrified eyes and mouths open with silent pleas and screams. Dean can't help his gasp when one of them wraps around his wrist and tries to pull him down. He frantically pulls and comes free.

"Come in. Come in, my boy." Dean quickly swims in and tries not to gulp at the sight of all of the strange potions and jarred questionable things lining the shelves. "We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's  _rude_." Crowley's tentacles emerge first from the dark corner and Crowley himself follows. "One  _might_  question your upbringing… Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you, he  _is_  quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

Dean gasps before biting his lip. "Can you  _do_  that?"

Crowley's eyes narrow and he smirks. "My dear boy. That's what I do; it's what I  _live_  for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself." Crowley tilts Dean's chin as he glides past him and Dean jerks away. "Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

" _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

_True? Yes_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And here lately, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_ "

Crowley goes up to his cauldron and pulls up an image of a scrawny merman and an overweight mermaid. Under his breath he rolls his eyes and mutters, " _Pathetic_."

" _Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain_

_In need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed_ "

He snaps his fingers and the merman becomes muscular and the mermaid becomes thinner and the two embrace.

" _Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad_

_So true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_ "

Sam and Bobby reach the cave and Sam's eyes widen before the two swim in quietly, hiding in the doorway and keeping out of reach of the garden.

" _Crying, 'Spells, Crowley please!'_

_And I help them?_

_Yes, I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_ "

The two in the cauldron become the weeds and Dean realizes that this is what happens to those who can't pay the price. He shudders.

" _Yes, I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_ "

Crowley finishes and pulls Dean toward him with a piece of seaweed he'd grabbed, trapping the merman's arms as he guides him towards the cauldron. "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that?" Dean pushes Crowley's tentacle off his arm as he continues. "Three days." Crowley gets annoyed with Dean seemingly not paying attention and makes Dean look at him by grabbing his jaw with his tentacle. "Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss. No, we want the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently," Dean sees himself in the cauldron, running with actual  _legs_! "But if he doesn't," the image of him suddenly gets turned back into a merman and he's sucked into the cauldron. "You turn back into a merman, and you belong to me."

Bobby and Sam spring out of the doorway. "No, Dean!" But Growley and Biter both appear and wrap their tails around their mouths.

Crowley swims up to Dean, pulling his face towards him so he won't look at Sam and Bobby. "Have we got a deal?" Crowley questions.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or little sisters and brother again." Dean realizes, and his tone becomes pensive.

Crowley props his chin up on his hand. "That's right… But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." He says.

"But I don't have any―" Dean starts, but Crowley silences him with a tentacle to the mouth.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle." Crowley tuts. "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is…your voice."

Dean's hand goes to his throat. "My voice?"

"You've got it, biscuit. No more talking, singing, zip." Crowley affirms.

Dean's brow furrows. "But without my voice, how can I―"

Crowley scoffs. "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!" Crowley shimmies his hips and Dean holds down the urge to vomit. "Ha!"

" _The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a man like you who gossips is a bore_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred_

_For men like you not to say a word_

_And after all, darling, what is idle prattle for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_ "

All of the potions Crowley pulled out fall into the cauldron and it starts bubbling.

" _But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a man like you who's withdrawn_

_It's he who holds his tongue who gets his man_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy man_

_And I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_ "

Castiel's face appears in the cauldron and Dean can't help but smile when seeing him. However, Crowley's face bursts through, shattering the image.

" _Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad_

_But true_

_If you want to cross a bridge, biscuit_

_You've got to pay the toll_ "

Crowley wraps his arm around Dean, conjuring up a contract.

" _Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll!_

_This poor unfortunate soul_ "

Dean looks reluctant but nods and Crowley kisses the boy, making Dean's eyes widen. Dean suddenly feels lightheaded and his eyes droop as his signature is scrawled onto the contract in his blood. Crowley pulls away, leaving Dean panting, and takes the contract into his hands. He starts waving his hands over the cauldron.

" _Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea._

 _Now rings us glossitis and Garth laryngitis,_ "

A blue whirlwind appears around Dean and Crowley.

" _La voce to me!_ "

Two green hands made of smoke rise up out of the cauldron.

" _Now…sing!_ " Crowley orders.

Dean starts to sing, and a glow in his throat appears.

"Keep singing!" Crowley demands.

Dean does, and the hands loom over him before they turn to smoke and go into his mouth and Dean chokes as they rip his voice out of him, the ball of light still singing with his voice and Dean grabs his throat in shock and watches as Crowley takes his voice, trapping it in a shell. Crowley starts to laugh as Dean is grabbed by the spell, his tail ripping in two to create legs and Dean screams and writhes in pain. Suddenly, Dean can't breathe underwater anymore and Sam grabs Dean and they all start swimming him up to the surface, Crowley's laughter echoing up from the cave. They breach the surface and Dean whips his head back to gasp in the air, once he's gotten enough Sam helps Dean to the beach.

* * *

Castiel is playing flute under the castle bridge, Garth beside him. He stops playing and sighs. "That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Garth. Where could he be?"

* * *

On other side of rocks Dean is washed up. Sam and Bobby watch Dean carefully, and Dean finally sees his legs and he gasps. He slowly lifts his leg out of the water and wiggles his toes, laughing silently in amazement. He doesn't even realize that he didn't make a sound.

Gabriel flies over. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" He perches on Dean's leg. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different." Dean nods with a big grin. "Don't tell me, I've got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Dean smiles but shakes his head. "No? No huh, well let me see." He leans on Dean's foot. "New…amulet? No new amulet. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," Dean starts shaking his leg to see if Gabriel will get the hint, and Bobby starts look annoyed while both Sam and Dean are amused. They know when Gabriel is fishing for a rile and Bobby looks like he's been caught hook line and sinker. "I bet if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll―" he starts.

"HE'S GOT LEGS, YA IDJIT!" Bobby bellows, finally having had enough, and Sam and Dean laugh. This time, Dean does notice his lack of sound and gulps, remembering all of the events that had led him to this point. "He traded his voice to the sea witch and got legs." Bobby says quietly.

"I knew that," Gabriel says, looking grimmer than Bobby thought he would. Then, he remembers, Crowley is the reason that Gabriel is a seagull in the first place.

Dean slowly tries to stand up, legs shaking, lips pursed together.

"Dean's been turned into a human," Sam starts to explain. "He has to make the prince fall in love with him, and he has to kiss him." Dean tries to balance himself before he falls over, splashing the trio.

"And he's only got three days," Bobby shakes his head. "Just look at him. On legs. On human legs! The barnacles have started to stick! What will John say? I'll tell you what John will say, he'll say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what John'll say!" Bobby starts heading back into the water. "I'm gonna go straight to the palace right now and tell him just like I should have done the minute―" Dean quickly grabs him and starts shaking his head. "And don't you shake your head at me, ya idjit. Maybe there's still time. If we could get Crowley to give you back your voice, you could go home, and just be…" Dean's expression falls, "just be…" Bobby notices the heartbroken look on Dean's face and suddenly his point becomes invalid, "just be miserable for the rest of your life." Bobby shakes his head. "All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince." Dean's smile is wide and he quickly presses his lips against Bobby's head, not knowing how else to thank him. "Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be," Bobby snorts.

Gabriel flies over to the beach, where some of the ship's wreckage has washed up. He turns into a human so Dean can at least have an example to follow. "Now, Dean, I'm telling you, if you want to be a human the first thing you have to do is dress like one." He grabs the sail cloth and smiles. He goes over and holds his hand out for Dean to grab and helps him onto the beach. "Now let's see…" he looks Dean's new body up and down, appreciating the view while trying to decide how to dress the new human.

* * *

Garth suddenly catches a scent, a familiar scent but something about it has changed however… He gets excited and starts running to the source.

Castiel blinks out of his daydream. "Garth? Huh…what, Garth!" He quickly follows after his dog.

* * *

Gabriel whistles. "You look great kid." He tells Dean, who has the sail wrapped around his legs and tied to his waist with a rope. "He looks sensational, eh, Sammy?" He says.

Sam nods. "He's right, Dean, you look really good." He smiles, happy for Dean. Dean is absolutely glowing with the praise.

Suddenly, they hear Garth. He arrives and chases Dean up on a rock. Bobby scuttles up there with him while Sam ducks into the water and Gabriel turns back into a seagull. Garth licks Dean's cheek, making the merman-turned-human smile as he remembers the mutt.

Suddenly, a voice calls. "Garth!" Dean's eyes widen when he sees Castiel run around the corner and Garth runs over to him. "Quiet Garth! What's gotten into you, fella?" Castiel raises his head and sees Dean sitting on the rock. "Oh…Oh, I see." Garth has ran back to Dean and Dean quickly runs his hands through his hair in an attempt to make himself look neater. "Are you okay, sir?" Castiel asks as he comes over. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really. You…" Castiel breaks off as he's suddenly only a few inches away from Dean's face, "seem very familiar…to me. Have we met?" He asks and Dean starts nodding excitedly. Garth comes up in between them and Castiel quickly pushes him behind him. "We have met? I knew it!" Castiel grabs Dean's hands and Dean feels an excited tingle that comes from the other's touch. "You're the one – the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Dean mouths 'Dean' but no words come out. "What's wrong? What is it?" Dean pats his throat and Castiel puts his hand on Dean's elbow. "You can't speak?" Dean shakes his head and Castiel's hand slips off. "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." Castiel looks downcast and both Dean and Garth look frustrated. Suddenly, Dean gets and idea and he tries pantomime. "What is it? You're hurt? No, No… You need help." Dean's motions get too big for him and he falls into Castiel's arms. "Whoa, whoa, careful – careful –  _easy_." Castiel takes note of how his arms are wrapped around Dean's waist and how close they are, and he honestly doesn't mind. Dean is definitely not hard to look at and something tells him that he'll really like him once he gets to know him, even if he can't speak. "Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you." Castiel wraps his arm around Dean's shoulder and starts leading Dean away. "Come on…" Dean looks back and grins at Sam and Gabriel, who gives him a thumbs up. "Come on, you'll be okay." Castiel says, and Dean smiles.


	4. Kiss the Boy

Dean is sitting in a bathtub and he is surrounded by bubbles. He'll never admit it, but he played with the bubbles.

The handmaiden cleaning him, Ellen, tuts. "Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, poor boy. We'll have you feeling better in no time." She smiles kindly at Dean and Dean smiles back; she reminds him of his mother and she seems to be a very nice person. Bobby peeks out from Dean's 'pants' but quickly ducks back in when Ellen picks them up, looking at them distastefully. "I'll just get this  _washed_  for you." She says.

* * *

The pants are thrown in the washbucket and Bobby splutters before the handmaiden starts running the pants up and down the washing board.

"Well you must have at least heard about this boy," one handmaiden says.

"Well, Gretchen says…" Bobby is dunked under the water, "…since when has Gretchen got anything right." She throws the pants onto the box mangle. "I mean really, this boy shows up in rags and doesn't speak―"

"Son of a―" Bobby curses as he's put through the box mangle and then hung up to dry. The clothing line starts moving and Bobby dives out into the first window he sees, and once he looks up he sees that he's in the kitchen. There's a headless fish on the chopping block, one cooking in a saucepan, there's octopus tentacles sticking out from a pot, and he doesn't even want to know what's in the bubbling pot next to it. Then, he sees the cooked and stuffed crabs lying on a platter. Bobby gulps.

* * *

Balthazar is sitting at the table, smiling at Castiel in exasperation. "Oh, Cassie, be reasonable. Nice young men just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion, like some―"

Castiel turns from the window. "I'm telling you, Balthazar, he was  _real!_  I'm going to find that man and I'm going to marry him." He says firmly.

They hear Ellen laugh and pull someone along. "Haha, come on, sweetie. Don't be shy." Dean slowly walks into the dining room, wearing an olive dress shirt and black slacks that leave little to imagination. He smiles nervously at Castiel.

Balthazar walks up to Castiel as the other perks up, looking at Dean in wonder. "Oh, Cassie, isn't he a vision?" Balthazar says.

Castiel fumbles with words for a second as Dean walks up. "You look really...nice," he gulps, and Dean beams as his cheeks flush with the praise. Castiel likes that look on him.

Balthazar comes over. "Come, come, come, you must be famished." He guides Dean over to the table. "Let me help you, my boy. There we go," Castiel quickly comes over and pushes the seat in for Dean. Dean sees the fork sitting by his plate as Balthazar continues to talk and he smiles in excitement, he knows how to use this! He starts combing hair with the fork, but once he sees the other two look at him dumbfoundedly he quickly realizes that that was clearly  _not_  how you use a fork. He sets it down quickly and blushes, cursing Gabriel in his mind. Balthazar starts to light his pipe and Dean sees it and brightens. Balthazar sees his look and hands it over to Dean. "Do you like it? It is rather fine…" Dean puts the pipe to his mouth and blows, the ashes spraying all over Balthazar's face. Castiel laughs, and Balthazar looks rather unamused.

Ellen comes over, chuckling. "Oh, my!"

Castiel quickly clears his throat, wiping the smile off his face. "Ahem, sorry, Balthazar." He smiles disarmingly.

Ellen walks over, putting her hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Why, Castiel, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." She comments, and Dean's ashamed face quickly turns into one of gladness. He made Castiel smile, that's a score in his book. Now, he just has to get him to kiss him.  _Well, can't be too hard, guys back home threw themselves at me, so I should be able to charm him too…_  Dean thinks.

Balthazar wipes his face. "Oh yes, very amusing." He sniffs. "Ellen, my dear, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, you're going to love it. Rufus is fixing his specialty, stuffed crab." Ellen grins.

* * *

Bobby slowly peaks his head from behind some sacks of flour and sugar and sees a clothed bottom swinging around as the owner of it rummages through the cabinet. The chef, Rufus, stands up straight with a bowl of fish in his hands, and he's humming.

" _Les poissons_

_Les poissons_

_How I love les poissons_

_Love to chop_ "

He chops off the head of a fish and Bobby barely keeps from being sick at the sight.

" _And to serve fish_

_First I cut off their heads_

_Then I pull out the bones_

_And oh yes_

_Ça c'est toujours exquis_

_Les poissons_

_Les poissons_ "

That's it, Bobby's getting out of this hellhole. He scuttles through the various ingredients that are laid out but freezes when a fish head lands in front of him.

" _With the cleaver I hack 'em in two_

_I pull out what's inside_

_And I serve it up fried_ "

He throws the flesh into the pan and whistles while stirring the hot pan.

" _God, I love fish_

 _Don't you?_ "

Bobby quickly grabs a lettuce leaf and starts to slowly make his way across the counter, trying not to focus on the platter of fried fish next to him.

" _Here's something for tempting the palate_

_Prepared in the classic technique_

_First you pound the fish flat with a mallet_ "

Bobby curses as he's thrown up in the air by the force of Rufus' pounding.

" _Then you slash through the skin_

_Give the belly a slice_

_Then you rub some salt in_

_'Cause that makes it taste damn good_ "

Bobby tries his very best not to hurl at this, but then Rufus picks up the lettuce leaf and sees him hiding under it.

" _The hell?_ _I missed one!_ "

He picks up Bobby and Bobby draws into his shell even more.

" _Shit on a stick_ _  
_

_What is this?_

_How the hell did I miss_

_this tiny little succulent crab?_ "

He tosses Bobby into a bowl.

_"Here we go in the sauce_

_Now some flour,_

_Just a dab_ "

He then pulls Bobby out and stuffs herbed bread into his shell.

" _Now I stuff you with bread_

 _It don't hurt 'cause you're dead_ "

Bobby spits out the bread stuffing.

" _And you're certainly lucky you are_

_'Cause it's gonna be hot_

_In my big silver pot_

_Toodle loo mon poisson_

_Au revoir!_ "

He throws Bobby through the air towards the boiling pot and he grabs hold of the edge so he won't fall in. However, he hops out and Rufus grabs him again.

"What in the devil's name is this?" He cries out. Bobby pinches his nose and the game is on.

Bobby jumps onto a pan handle and quickly jumps off when Rufus reaches for him and ends up burning his hand on the hot stove. Rufus howls in pain and hops on one leg when the pan falls on his foot. Bobby quickly scuttles away, but Rufus sees him and grabs some knives.

"Oh, no you don't, you little devil!" He throws them at Bobby, but the crustacean manages to dive under a cabinet. Rufus bends down with a meat cleaver and Bobby appears on top of the cabinet and pushes a bowl of sauce down on Rufus' head. Rufus cleaves through the cabinet in his fury, but doesn't see Bobby's cut-in-half form so he turns his head and sees him running. He throws his meat cleaver to stop him and grabs a mallet when Bobby scuttles his way. He goes through his legs and hides in the cupboard with all of the fine China. At this point, Rufus sees red and dives at the cupboard.

* * *

Everyone in the dining room looks around when they hear a huge crash come from the kitchen. Ellen purses her lips and both Balthazar and Castiel know she means business.

"I think I'd better go see what Rufus is up to…" She says as she heads out the door. Balthazar and Castiel throw each other sympathetic, knowing looks and Dean just tilts his head, confused.

 _Wonder what's going on in the kitchen…_  Dean thinks before frowning a little.  _I hope Bobby's not in there; Ellen said the chef was making stuffed crab…_  Dean shudders at the thought of eating crab, and tries to push away the gnawing fear that Bobby is in the hands of some maniac with a knife.  _Na, Bobby's fine; he knows better than to go into the kitchen of a chef whose main food supply comes from the docks…_

* * *

Rufus is throwing pots and pans all over the ruined kitchen as he tries to get under the cupboard. "Come out here, you little pipsqueak, and fight me like a man!" He demands.

Ellen comes in when Rufus dives under a shelf. "Rufus!" She barks and Rufus' head snaps up and connects with the shelf. "What are you doing?" She demands, hands on her hips.

Rufus knows by the look on her face that he better give her a damn good explanation otherwise it's his ass that will be cooked.

"Well – I – I was just – er, er," he stops and thinks. "I'm sorry, madame." He settles for this and hopes Ellen will take his apology and grins sheepishly.

Ellen looks at him with piercing eyes and Rufus knows they're going to have words later, but for now Ellen only picks up the tray with dinner and leaves.

* * *

"You know, Cassie, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom." Balthazar suggests as Ellen puts his covered plate down in front of him. "Something in the way of a tour?" He says, rolling his eyes when he sees Castiel staring at Dean, who is looking around the room in fascination and not noticing the other prince's staring.

Castiel snaps out of it and turns to Balthazar. "I'm sorry, Balthazar, what was that?"

Balthazar leans in to whisper furiously to Castiel. "You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." Balthazar lifts his plate's cover to reveal Bobby cowering in the salad and Dean gasps silently. Bobby motions for Dean to be quiet before he can stop himself and doesn't miss Dean's flinch.

 _Damn it, Bobby, you done screwed up. Of course the kid would keep quiet, he has no other option to, and you just rubbed it into his face._  Bobby curses himself.

"Get your mind off―" Balthazar continues, but Castiel cuts himself off.

"Calm down, Balthazar." He says as Dean lifts his own plate cover and signals for Bobby to hide there and Bobby rushes across while no one is looking. "It's not a bad idea. If he's interested." Dean slams the lid down as Castiel turns toward him, putting his arm on it and smiling innocently at Castiel. "Well, what do you say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Dean's face brightens and he nods vigorously. The action makes fond smiles break out onto the other men's faces; Dean quite reminds them of an excited puppy and he's just too adorable not to like even if he can't speak.

Balthazar chuckles. "Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate." His fork clinks on top of his empty plate and he looks down in surprise.

* * *

It's almost time for bed and Dean looks down from his window with a dreamy smile on his face, watching Castiel play with Garth.

Castiel laughs. "Come here, boy! Arrr…" He growls at Garth playfully and Dean laughs. Castiel sees Dean laughing silently and can't help smiling back. He waves and Dean flushes before waving back and quickly going back inside, embarrassed at being caught staring. Castiel chuckles and smirks; he likes seeing Dean blush. It looks nice against his freckles and brings out the green in his eyes. He looks back down at Garth, thoughtful. Maybe the boy who saved him was real, but he definitely has someone real right here. Dean's managed to make him laugh and smile in weeks when no one else has been able to. Maybe, he should give Dean a try. He knows for sure that Dean is into men, he can tell by the way he blushes and stares at him when he thinks no one else is looking.

"Well, Garth, it looks like I'm back in the courting game." Castiel says conspiratorially to the sheepdog. Garth only licks his face, and Castiel laughs. "Good to have your approval."

* * *

Up in Dean's room, Bobby is ranting while Dean sits in front of the mirror, combing his hair with a fork.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." Dean pats his head as he gets up to go to bed. "You better appreciate what I go through for you, idjit." Bobby points a claw at Dean as he falls back onto the bed. "Now, we got to make a plan to get that idjit to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you've got to look your best." Dean grabs a pillow and hugs it close to him. "You bat your damn long eyelashes, and then you pucker your lips and kiss the hell out of that prince." He instructs, but then he sees that Dean is fast asleep. Bobby softens, after all of the events of the day, Dean does deserve some rest. "You are hopeless idjit." He says quietly before jumping onto one of the pillows next to Dean and laying his head down. "Completely hopeless…"

* * *

The royal seahorse swims to the palace and through the doors up to where John is pacing.

John sees him. "Any sign of them?" He asks quickly.

The seahorse shakes his head sadly. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your son or Bobby."

John won't leave things like this. "Well, keep  _looking_. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until he's safe at home." He orders.

The seahorse bows. "Yes sire." He says, before leaving.

John sits in his throne, lines of worry written all over his face. "Oh, Mary, what have I done…"

* * *

It's morning at castle and both Balthazar and Ellen wave at Dean and Castiel as they leave for their tour. The guards open the doors and Castiel drives them through. Dean is easily amazed and can't help but point at things in the forest as they pass by them and Castiel smiles amusedly at Dean's excitement at anything and everything. He turns to make sure they're not going off course and when he looks back at Dean he's surprised to see the other man's (cute) butt instead. He's hanging upside down and looking at the approaching city with a wide smile on his face. Castiel's eyes linger on Dean's ass for a few seconds longer before he looks back at the road and sighs in relief when the other sits right side up. If Dean had stayed like that any longer then Castiel is sure he would've crashed them.  _That ass could cause entire wars…_  Castiel thinks seriously.

Soon, they enter the city and drive over a bridge. Under the water, Sam is following them. He sees Bobby in the back of the carriage and risks poking his head out of the water.

"Has he kissed him yet?" Sam asks.

"Not yet!" Bobby hisses. "Now, get back in the water before anyone sees you, idjit!"

Sam sighs but goes under again.  _If this guy doesn't kiss Dean by tomorrow, I'm going to swim out of the ocean myself and make him!_  He thinks in frustration. He doesn't want his best friend to belong to Crowley and just the thought of what the merwitch might do to him makes him shudder.  _We have to make this work, for Dean…_

* * *

Dean and Castiel are in the square and Dean watches people come and go. Castiel doesn't think he's seen anyone more excited than Dean. Dean sees a puppet show and goes over. He grabs one of the puppets and is surprised to see a hand there instead. When it starts groping around for the puppet Dean quickly puts it back on before getting distracted by people dancing and he grabs Castiel's hand and pulls him along.

Castiel realizes what Dean wants and he smiles at him. He extends his hand to Dean, bowing. "Can I have this dance?" He questions lowly with his low, chocolate on gravel voice and it sends tingles up Dean's spine.

Dean nods, smiling brightly.  _I'm going to actually dance! On human legs!_  He thinks, and he tries to fight down his blush when Castiel places a warm hand on his waist and slips his other hand into his. When Castiel pulls Dean close and they begin to dance to the music, Dean realizes that the attraction is not one-sided, not by the way Castiel's heart is beating quicker (with the way Dean's chest is pressed to his, he'd be surprised if he hadn't noticed) and smiling at him. Dean laughs when Castiel picks him up by the waist and twirls them around.

Castiel looks up at Dean's face above his own: green eyes bright, cheeks and freckles pronounced because of their flush, dark blond hair shining like a gleaming halo in the sun, and soft pink lips parted in silent laughter.

Dean looks down at Castiel: blue eyes twinkling in affection, slightly chapped lips pulled into a smile, and the sex-mused hair that makes him want to mess it up even more.

 _I am so screwed…_  Both think at the same time, because of how deep they're falling for the other.

* * *

Gabriel flies over Dean and Castiel on the carriage, resisting from laughing when he sees Dean wearing a sea captain's hat. He looks down and sees Sam following the two princes in the water and flies down over to him.

"Yo, Sam! Any kissing?" He questions.

Sam shakes his head. "No, not yet." And by his tone, Gabriel knows he's definitely frustrated and close to doing something about it. Hell, so is Gabriel.

Gabriel frowns. "Well, they better get crackin' or we'll just have to do something about it."

* * *

Castiel drives them out of town, and he looks over at Dean. He holds up the reigns, silently questioning if Dean wants to drive. Dean grins and throws the loaves of bread, flowers, and boots in his hands into Castiel's and takes the reigns. Dean cracks them down and the horses pull the carriage even faster and when they bump on a rock everything goes flying out of Castiel's hands. Castiel looks over at Dean before at the road.  _What have I done…_  His eyes go wide when he sees the cliff coming up ahead.

"Um…" He tries to warn Dean but the horses and the carriage fly through the air as the horses make the jump across. Castiel is jostled onto the floor of the carriage when they make the landing and peeks over the carriage and sees that they're still alive and well before laughing in disbelief.

Dean looks down at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes and as Castiel sits back up he finds himself laughing so hard that his stomach hurts and tears are in his eyes.  _He is crazy, but he's got guts and a whole lot of luck, I'll give him that._  Castiel thinks as he stretches his arms out and places one behind Dean's back.

* * *

Both Dean and Castiel are in a beautiful lagoon surrounded by forest, flowers, and miniature waterfalls that make Dean look on in wonder.

"Move your big feathers," Sam grumbles to Gabriel, who is perched right in front of him. "I can't see a thing…"

"Nothing is happening…" Gabriel complains. "Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. Alright, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." He flies over and pushes the other songbirds away. Then, he clears his throat and starts to belt out warbled notes.

Castiel winces. "Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery."

Dean smiles in embarrassment and glares over Castiel's head at Gabriel, who only winks and makes the "a okay" sign with his feathers, making Dean facepalm.

"For the love of – I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Bobby grumbles from the side of the boat. He glares up at Gabriel too before diving into the water. "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He grabs a stiff leaf of seaweed. "First, we got to create the mood." Some ducks and turtles swim over and the turtles turn over so the ducks can place their wings on their stomachs. "Percussion…" The ducks start to play on the turtles. "Strings…" Bobby turns to the crickets and they start to rub their legs together. "Winds…" The bamboo shoots start blowing in the wind and the effect of it bouncing around in their hollow shafts creates a nice sound. "Words…" Bobby leans down on a cattail and starts to sing into it.

" _There you see him_

_Sitting there across the way_

_He don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about him_ "

Castiel lifts his head off his chin as he suddenly starts to see Dean differently, who is looking around. When Dean sees Castiel looking at him he smiles, no longer flushing at every glance, which Castiel finds himself missing but he promises himself to find other ways to make him blush.

" _And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the boy_ "

Bobby whispers this last line in Castiel's ear before leaning away and Castiel looks up. "Did you hear something?" He asks. Dean smiles innocently and shakes his head.

Bobby pops up on a rock and continues.

" _Yes, you want him_

 _Look at him, you know you do_ "

Castiel looks at Dean, who's head is ducked down and Castiel sees a light blush on his cheeks. The sight makes him smile; Dean looks up and sees Castiel smiling at him and smiles back.

" _Possible he wants you too_

_There is one way to ask him_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_ "

Dean starts to lean in, but Castiel leans back. He doesn't know why he does it, but he feels a little bad when he sees Dean's face fall.

" _Go on and kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the prince too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the boy_ "

Castiel can't take the disappointed look on Dean's face anymore and starts to talk. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I could guess?" Castiel suggests, and Dean's response is a small smile and a nod. "Is it Jared?" Dean's face twists and he wrinkles his nose, shaking his head furiously, making Castiel laugh. "Okay, no. How about Jeffery? Jensen?" Castiel keeps guessing, but Dean keeps shaking his head no.

Bobby climbs to the edge of the boat. "Dean. His name is Dean, you idjit!" He whispers furiously and jumps back into the water before Castiel can turn back and see him.

"Dean?" Castiel says quietly to himself, not knowing where that came from. However, he knows he got it right when Dean grabs his hands, nodding. "Dean? Well, that's a handsome name." Castiel says, lightly squeezing Dean's hand. There's that blush that Castiel so adores, and he smiles, glad to finally know Dean's name. "Okay," Castiel places his other hand atop Dean's own, "Dean…" The name rolls of his tongue and he doesn't miss the other's shiver and the way his eyes flutter at hearing his name said in such a reverent way.  _Okay, when I pulled away earlier, I was an idiot. If Dean tries to kiss me again, I won't stop him. Hell, maybe I'll even do it myself if he doesn't…_

" _Now's your moment_

 _Floating in a blue lagoon_ "

Dean and Castiel don't even notice when they enter the small enclosure made of a weeping willow's leaves.

" _Prince you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_He don't say a word_

_And he won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the boy_ "

All of the fish swim in a circle under the boat sing together.

" _Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the boy_ "

The fireflies join in and they circle the two in the boat.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the boy_ "

Gabriel comes back and tries to join in, but the flamingos push him away.

" _Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_ "

The fish pop their head out of the water and create water fountains. Castiel leans in and Dean looks back at him, heart pounding and breathing quickened.

" _You got to kiss the boy_

_You've got to kiss the boy_

_You wanna kiss the boy_ "

Dean starts to lean in, closing his eyes and opening himself up to rejection once more.

" _You've gotta kiss the boy_

 _Go on and kiss the boy_ "

Castiel's eyes close and he starts to lean in as well but suddenly, the boat tips over and sends the two hurtling into the water.

Castiel quickly grabs Dean. "Whoa, hang on – I've gotcha." Castiel tells the other, and he swims them both over to land.

 _Damn it! That could've been it! What the hell happened?_  Dean thinks in frustration.

Over by the boat, Growly and Biter congratulate each other by slapping fins.

* * *

"Nice work, boys." Crowley says as he watches Castiel help Dean up from a bubble. "That was a close one. Too close. The little bugger!" He hisses. "Oh, he's better than I thought. At this rate, the prince will be kissing him by sunset for sure." Crowley swims up to one of the shelves and pushes everything off it, grabbing a small globe with a butterfly in it. "Time to take matters into my own tentacles!" He furiously hurtles the globe into his cauldron. "John's son will be mine, and then I'll make him  _writhe_." He grabs the shell hanging on his neck, the one with Dean's voice in it. "I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" He laughs as golden light comes out of the cauldron and starts wrapping around him. Soon, his cackling stops sounding like him and instead like Dean, and his body changes too: into a handsome man with dark hair, a strong jaw, long lashes, and a pearly smile.

_You will all become mine!_


	5. Stop that Wedding!

The moon is bright and shining, but it is partially hidden by the fog that hangs thick on this particularly windy night. Castiel is outside on the balcony, wearing a warm woolen cape over his shoulders and playing his flute. It's the notes of the song that he remembers the man who saved him had sung to him. Balthazar approaches, looking somber for once.

Balthazar speaks up when Castiel stops playing. "Cassie, if I may say, far better than any dream boy," Balthazar puts his hand on Castiel's shoulder, looking him square in the eyes, "is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring," Balthazar lifts his hand away and starts walking back while gesturing to Dean sitting by the window above them, "and right before your eyes." With these words, and the way Castiel smiles when he sees Dean combing his hair with a fork, Balthazar knows his work is done.

Castiel keeps watching Dean a little longer before sighing and looking down at his flute. He has been telling himself that he will give Dean a try this entire time, but he never truly let go of the fantasy of the man who he thought saved him. Like Balthazar said, Dean is warm and caring and  _real_ , far better than any image his imagination could have come up with. Looking once more at Dean, who has decided to turn in and blows on the candle to let the room be enveloped in darkness and for Castiel's staring to be cut short and decision made final, Castiel raises his flute and flings it into the air and down into the ocean.

Even though Dean is probably drifting off into the world of dreams by now, Castiel decides to go see him. However, he stops when he hears a voice faintly singing. Castiel's ears perk and he turns, going back to the edge of the balcony. His eyes widen when he realizes that the voice is the exact same as his fantasy rescuer's! He strains to get a better look at the singer, but only sees the short, sculpted figure of a man and some kind of glowing shell clasped around his neck. Before he can do anything, golden smoke wisps into his face and everything flashes pure and bright gold before fading to black…

* * *

Gabriel is soaring through the air, excitement coursing through him. He quickly flies in through Dean's window and lands on the bed, turning into a human. He grabs the sleeping blond and shakes him awake.

"Dean! Dean, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" He blurts out and Dean looks back at him in confusion.

Bobby, now awake because of Gabriel's news, grumbles. "What is this idjit babbling about?" He decides the answer is probably not worth his time so early in the morning and lies back down.

Gabriel elbows him playfully. "Right, as if you two didn't know?" Gabriel pulls Dean and Bobby closer. To anyone else, the sight of the bed-wraggled blond, naked brunet, and bearded crab would look very much strange and maybe even scandalous. "The whole town's buzzing about the prince getting himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married!" Dean just looks at him in confusion and Gabriel picks up Bobby and noogies him. "You silly side walker!" Gabriel throws Bobby away and leans in close to Dean, patting his cheek and grinning at him suggestively. "I just wanted to wish you luck." He winks. "I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" He turns back into a seagull and flies out the window.

Dean takes a moment to think about it, his brow furrowed. Castiel is getting married? Who could he possibly be getting married to? Unless…

Dean's face brightens and he scrambles out of bed and nearly trips when trying to untangle himself from the covers. He grabs Bobby, bringing him to his face and planting a big fat kiss on the top of his head before placing him on his shoulder and running out the door and down the stairs. Halfway down he freezes when he hears Balthazar's voice. He takes a closer look and sees Castiel with his arm linked to another man's and he feels a coil of dread and jealousy form in his gut.

"Well, Cassie. It appears that I was mistaken. This mystery gentleman of yours does in fact exist." Balthazar looks particularly perplexed. He honestly thought that Castiel's rescuer was imaginary and he had truly like the idea of Castiel and Dean together, however, if this man did really save Castiel and Castiel really did  _love_  this man, then who was he to question it? "And he is lovely," Balthazar says, glancing at the man on Castiel's arm. "Congratulations, my boy," he shakes the man's hand.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible…" Castiel's voice is bland, emotionless, but Dean doesn't notice because he's too busy being horrified at what Castiel had said. He shakes his head in denial, praying that this isn't really happening.

"Oh, yes," Balthazar starts, "of course, Cassie, but these things do take time, you know…" He reminds him.

Bobby gawps, and when he looks back up at Dean he sees him pressing his back against the column, breathing hard and trying to contain his tears.

"This afternoon, Balthazar," Castiel orders icily. "The wedding ship departs at sunset."

Dean runs a hand through his hair, looking truly confused at what's going on, but when he hears Balthazar say something in acquiescence he can't hold back and runs back up the stairs and down the hall, tears streaming down his face.

From down in the courtroom, Crowley looks up from Castiel's arm with a hidden smirk on his face before looking back at Castiel in smugness.  _I never really thought I'd have to come to this, but I must admit it feels quite refreshing to be back in the game after so long. I must make a note to make the little biscuit cry some more; his tears would be a wonderful addition to my inventory…_  He thinks as he rubs the shell around his neck.

* * *

It's late afternoon as wedding ship starts to departs from the dock and Dean watches it go with heartbreak. He takes a stuttering breath to try and calm himself before sliding down the pillar he's leaning against. Bobby comes over as Dean places his head on his forearms and begins to sob, his entire body racking with the force. He slowly lifts his head to look at the ship again and bites his lip to try and stifle his cries. Sam looks up at Dean from the water, hating to see his best friend this way. He wants to go straight onto that ship and knock some sense into Castiel! What the hell was he thinking marrying some random stranger? He had  _Dean!_

Castiel had had Dean.

_So what the hell changed?_

* * *

Gabriel is flying over the castle, humming to himself. He's flying past the wedding ship when he hears a voice carry over the wind, and it sounds a lot like Dean's voice. Suspicious, he flies down to check it out. He carefully peeks through the window.

" _What a lovely little husband I'll make, my dear I'll look divine_

 _Things are working out according to my ultimate design_ "

Crowley picks up a pin from the dressing table and stabs the cupid at the top of the mirror with it.

" _Soon I'll have that little merman and the ocean will be mine!_ "

Gabriel sees the real Crowley in mirror and he curses. "The merwitch! Shit… He's– I gotta…" In his panic he runs into side of ship. He quickly shakes it off and flies off to find Dean.

* * *

"Dean! Dean!" Gabriel flies over and lands on the dock next to Dean. "Dean, I was flying and I heard this voice. It sounded a lot like yours, Dean. When I checked it out it was the dude Cas is marrying. I looked closer and I saw his reflection… The damn groom to be is Crowley and he's using your voice to mesmerize Cas into marrying him!" Everyone's eyes widen.

Bobby curses. "Are you sure about this?" he demands.

"Have I ever lied when it wasn't important!" Gabriel snaps.

Bobby's eyes narrow. "Mind your tone, boy."

"Hey! Hey!" Sam shouts from in the water, breaking the two up. "We need to think of a plan. What are we gonna do?" He questions.

Dean hears Crowley's voice as he watches the wedding ship in the distance, the sun lazily dropping into the horizon.

"Before the sun sets on the third day…"

Dean's face sets in determination and he jumps in water, but as it turns out he can't swim well. Sam swims over and let's Dean grab onto his shoulders and lean his weight onto his back.

"Sam, get him to that boat as fast as your tail can get you!" Bobby orders and Sam nods, already swimming forward.

"Don't worry, Dean. We'll get there in time." Sam assures and Dean nods, knowing that Sam will know he did.

Bobby curses. "There's no other choice, I've gotta get to John. He has to know about this; he's the only one who can fix it."

Gabriel nods. "What about me?" he asks.

Bobby looks at him. "You find a way to  _stall that wedding!_ "

A grin grows on Gabriel's face. "Stall the wedding. However am I going to manage that?" He chuckles before flying away and Bobby almost feels sorry for the people at the wedding. As Bobby jumps into the water, Gabriel flies off to rally up all the animals and fish he can on such short notice. He pulls favors from the animals and uses Dean to motivate the fish. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" He orders and they all head to the wedding ship.

_Hang on, Dean! We'll stop that damn wedding and get that prince to kiss you if it's the last thing we do!_


	6. Chapter 6

Garth growls as Castiel and Crowley walk down the isle, but Crowley only kicks him, making him whimper and draw back in on himself. They both stop when they reach the Archbishop Joshua.

"Dearly beloved…" he starts.

* * *

Sam is swimming Dean as fast as he can towards the ship.

"Don't worry 're gonna make it. We're almost there." He promises and Dean holds on tighter around his neck.

* * *

"Do you Castiel, take Crowley," Crowley looks off to the side of the ship and smirks when he sees the slowly setting sun, "to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?" Joshua questions, looking at Castiel grimly. He knows that there is something amiss here, that this Crowley isn't who he seems, and he prays that Castiel will realize it before it's too late. However, his duty is to bind and bless the two in marriage, so he cannot say anything.

Castiel nods, still under spell. "I do," he says.

Joshua sighs inwardly, and prays for a miracle. "And do you…" Crowley looks off to the side as he hears the sound of approaching wildlife. He yelps and ducks down as a line of birds led by Gabriel try to take off his head. They try again as seals and other birds start to terrorize the wedding guests.

Gabriel turns into a human, marching up in his naked glory to Crowley.

"You son of a bitch, do you remember me?" Gabriel growls, grabbing Crowley by the collar. "You turned me into a fucking seagull, that I can let go because I've learned to live with, but trying to make Dean yours as well as breaking his heart in the process? You are going to burn." He promises, rearing a fist back and socking Crowley in the nose.

* * *

Sam finally gets Dean to the ship and Dean climbs up the ropes to get up to the railing. He gasps when he sees Gabriel punching Crowley. He quickly runs over and tries to stop him. If Gabriel kills Crowley, then how will their spells be undone? Crowley shouts when his necklace breaks and the shell falls to the ground. Gabriel sees how upset Crowley is about the necklace and smashes it with his foot.

"No!" Crowley screeches, but the damage is done.

The golden smoke that is Dean's voice starts to wisp up into him. Castiel groans as the spell on him is broken, and he and the other wedding guests look on in wonder as he gets his voice back. He laughs in amazement as he feels his vocal chords hum. He has his voice back!

Castiel looks at him in wonder. "Dean?"

Dean grins. "Heya, Cas." Garth jumps on Dean, and looks back at Castiel as if to tell him Dean's the one.

"You–You can talk," Castiel laughs in amazement.

Dean winks, "Talking isn't all I do."

Castiel runs down the isle and grabs Dean's hands. "You're the one, Dean. I don't know why I didn't see it before…"

Dean rolls his eyes. "Next time, try to remember the pretty face to go along with the voice then." He chides and Castiel laughs, nodding.

"I won't let you go this time," Castiel says before shaking his head. "I just can't believe it was you the whole time…"

Dean starts to pull Castiel down, the sun is close to setting and he needs to kiss Castiel to break the spell. "Shut up and kiss me."

Castiel closes his eyes and leans in.

"CASTIEL, NO!" Crowley shouts, and the sun sets just before their lips touch and Dean gasps in pain, sliding down to the ground and out of Castiel's grip. Dean's pants are gone and replaced by his tail.

"You're too late!" Crowley cackles. "You're too late!" He turns back into his real form and everyone screams and gasps in horror at it. Crowley crawl across the ship and grabs Dean, sliding over the railing. "So long, loverboy." Crowley purrs as Dean struggles against his grip.

Green eyes wide with panic flash to Castiel. "Cas!" He screams before Crowley has them hitting the water.

"Dean! Castiel runs over to the railing.

"Let me go, Crowley!" Dean growls, twisting and struggling with all of his might, but he gasps in pain when Crowley tightens his grip.

"Shut it, cupcake." Crowley hisses.

"Dean!" Sam cries, swimming toward them. He looks furious and Crowley does not want to be at the end of his fists. Growley and Biter appear and wrap their tails around him, restraining him. Sam lets out a roar and Dean curses.

"Poor little prince, it's not you I'm after." Crowley admits, dragging Dean through some coral. "Though, you've got an admittedly fine figure, I've a much bigger fish to―" Crowley stops as a glowing trident appears at his neck.

"Crowley, stop!" John thunders, Bobby glaring up at Crowley from by John's fins.

Crowley only chuckles, running his hand along the trident. "Why, King John! Ha ha ha! How are you?" He smirks, tilting his head up defiantly when John shoves his trident against his throat again.

"Let him go," John orders.

Crowley scoffs, pulling away. "Not a chance, John! He's mine now," Crowley pulls out the contract. "We made a deal."

Dean's kept back by Crowley's tentacles. "Dad, I'm sorry!" He cries. "I–I–I didn't mean to. I didn't know―" He shakes his head, choking back a sob.

John rears back and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, and the sheer force of it sends Crowley into a rock bed, but the contract acts as a magical shield.

Crowley cackles, peeking up from behind the contract. "You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable – even for  _you_." Crowley waves the contract in John's face, swimming behind him. "Of course, I always was a witch with an eye for a bargain. The oldest son of the great sea king is a very precious commodity." The contract flies over to Dean and envelops him in a golden whirlwind, making him cry out in surprise and pain. "But," Crowley says as the whirlwind continues to wrinkle and shrink Dean, "I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even  _better_ …"

* * *

Castiel is down in the water in a small boat, rowing away from ship.

"Cassie!" Balthazar cries from the ship. "What are you doing?"

"Balthazar, I lost him once." Castiel shouts back. "I'm not going to lose him again."

* * *

Dean continues to shrink, and he's looking up at John with pleading eyes. He's pleading for him not to make the deal. It was his fault, and he has to pay for it. His father shouldn't have to be saving him at the cost of his own freedom.

"Now! Do we have a deal?" John is stone-faced, but one look at Dean and he marches forward to Crowley, smashing his lips against his. "Ha! It's done then!" Crowley laughs as John pulls away in disgust, the signature on the contract changing to John's.

The whirlwind leaves Dean is released and goes to John, withering down to a weed as Crowley cackles in success.

"No… Dad, No!" Dean swims over, bending down to touch John with shaking hands.

"Oh, John…" Bobby scuttles over.

"Dad?" Dean tries, and bites back a sob when his father's sad eyes look up to meet his.

Crowley picks up John's fallen crown. "At last, it's mine…" He laughs in triumph as he dons it and snatches up the trident.

Dean's head whips up and he glowers at Crowley. "You evil son of a bitch!" He yells as he swims at him, tackling him from behind.

Crowley pulls Dean off him and throws him at a boulder, digging the trident into Dean's chest. "Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no– AAAAHH!" Crowley screeches as his arm is cut by a harpoon. He turns around to see that it had been thrown by Castiel. "Why you little  _bugger!_ " Crowley's tentacle wraps around Dean's arm to keep him in place.

"Cas! Look out!" Dean warns, straining against Crowley's grip.

Crowley points to Growley and Biter. "After him!" He orders and they let go of Sam and swim after Castiel, pulling him back under the water before he can get into his boat. Sam and Bobby immediately go after them. Sam rips Growley off of Castiel and Bobby clamps his claw down on Biter's tail, making the eel let go.

Crowley aims the trident at Castiel and it starts to glow. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart!" He says and Dean quickly swims forward and yanks the trident up to make Crowley miss Castiel and blast Growly and Biter instead. "Babies! My poor, little poopsies!" He coos sadly to the remains of his eels. He looks up wildly, seeing Dean swimming towards the surface and he roars in fury. He starts to ink himself and Sam and Bobby watch in terror as he starts growing in size.

* * *

Dean swims towards Castiel. "Cas, you've got to get away from here." He warns.

Castiel pulls Dean to him. "No, I won't leave you." He says firmly.

Both of them look down in worry as blue light appears below them, yelling in surprise when part of Crowley's crown comes between them as Crowley rises up from the depths of the ocean, cackling. Castiel quickly grabs Dean's hand and they both jump off, swan-diving into the ocean. Once in the water, Castiel pulls Dean into his chest protectively.

Crowley's tentacles start to slap the water. "You pitiful, insignificant, fools!"

A large tentacle comes their way. "Look out!" Castiel shouts a warning and both him and Dean swim away.

Crowley starts to wave his trident in the air, creating storm clouds. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim!" Giant tidal waves rise up and Castiel is tossed up on one of them, thrown far away from Dean, who starts to get pulled toward Crowley. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Crowley dips the trident into the water, creating a whirlpool that stretches down to the bottom, stirring up some old shipwrecks.

Dean grabs onto a boulder as the ships all go past him. "CAS!" He screams in horror when Castiel is nearly swum over by one of the ships, but he manages to grab onto a rope and gets on board.

Crowley sees Dean on the boulder and smashes it, sending Dean down into the whirlpool. Dean yelps when Crowley almost shoots him, and it becomes a game for Crowley and survival for Dean as he tries to dodge all of Crowley's shots.

Meanwhile, Castiel manages to get to the ship's helm and he starts steering the ship towards Crowley, rage and determination on his features. He'll be damned if he's going to stand by while the man he loves is in danger.

Crowley laughs wickedly, poising the trident. "So much for true love!" As Crowley is about to kill Dean, Castiel steers the ship right into his gut. Crowley lets loose a terrible roar as his tentacles wrap around the ship and they start to sink.

Castiel manages to get to the shore, but collapses in exhaustion.

* * *

Under the sea glowing chunks of Crowley start to float down. First, into Crowley's lair, turning all of the weeds back into merpeople. They cheer and swim out, stretching their fins and sobbing in joy at their regained freedom.

The trident slowly falls next to John and he reverts back into his original form.

* * *

Dean sits on a boulder, watching Castiel on the beach. His glass-green eyes are distant and pained, but they're filled with so much longing and love that it would break anyone's hearts to see it.

John and Bobby look on, and Bobby looks up at John expectantly and knowingly.

John sighs. "He really does love him…doesn't he, Bobby?"

"It's like I told you, John. If Dean can't lead his own life, then what kind of example does that set? What kind of father are you if you can't trust your oldest?" Bobby says.

John's gaze flickers to Dean, and he makes his decision. "Then, I guess there's just one problem left." He says.

Bobby looks up at him. "And what's that?"

"I'm going to miss him so much," John concedes. He lowers his trident into the water and a shimmer streams toward Dean, making his tail glitter and glow. Dean looks down in surprise before his face lights up in pure joy and he looks over at John and Bobby. His eyes shine brightly, and his grin is blinding. John smiles back, and he nods, giving Dean his blessing.

* * *

Dean slowly walks out of the ocean, wearing nothing but brown trousers and an open green shirt. Castiel shakes his head as he wakes up, and once he sees Dean walking towards him he leaps to his feet. The two run to each other and Dean tackles Castiel with all of his might, sending the two tumbling into the sand. He leans down to kiss Castiel until the two are breathless and laughing as hard as they can, foreheads touching and breaths mingling.

"We did it, Cas." Dean is so relieved and his chest almost feels painfully tight and constricted at the lightheaded feeling of freedom and overwhelming love.

"We did, Dean." Castiel murmurs, pressing another kiss against his lips. "I love you so much; I don't know how I could have ever missed you and I am so sorry for that." His eyes water.

Dean chokes back a sob of his own and grins instead, his own eyes wet. "What matters is that we have each other now." He gulps before saying, "I'm finally a part of your world."

They both close their eyes and lean in for another kiss, knowing that everything is going to be okay and this is just the start of a wonderful new life together.


	7. Epilogue: Finally a Part of Your World

The wedding ship departs once again, but this time, Dean and all of his friends and family are on board. John has given everyone including himself legs for the wedding. Now, it's time for the ceremony to begin.

Castiel fidgets in his suit, dressed in a black two-piece with a blue cummerbund. He looks over to his side of the guests, and feels nervous prickles form at seeing all of his siblings and parents there. They had waited until Castiel's parents had come back from their trip to the Islands of Heroona and could gather up all of Castiel's siblings. As it so happens to be, Gabriel is Castiel's ancestor. Gabriel had been a seagull for a very long time, and he didn't want to go back to where he came from because he was running from them. So, he ended up forgetting most of his memories of home over time. He never even realized that Castiel was his descendant until he met the King and Queen. And that's the reason why Castiel is nervous: his family. His family is the most diverse, raucous, and painfully protective group of people he knows. He knows that many approve of Dean, but they don't know about where he came from and some of them are suspicious of that. They're going to definitely find out where Dean came from by the time the vows are exchanged. He just hopes that nothing is going to go wrong so he can make it to the end of the night. Oh, the end of the night. Castiel smiles at the thought. Tonight is the night when Dean and Castiel will consummate their love as a married couple.

Balthazar pokes him in the side before he can get too deep into his imagination. "Don't be nervous, Cassie. This is your big day," Balthazar says to him in a whisper. "It even happened like you said it would," he adds.

Castiel looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You were hit by lightning when you met Dean." Balthazar says, referring to the flash hurricane that Dean had rescued Castiel from.

Castiel laughs, but before he can reply the musicians start to play.

Down walk the bridesmaids and groomsmen, followed by Sam and Anna, the Best Man and Maid of Honor respectively.

Next comes sweet little Hael in her pretty little blue dress, skipping down, casting tulip petals onto the isle with obvious excitement. With her is brave little Samandriel, shaking a little from the responsibility of being the ring-bearer.

Behind them, John and Dean follow.

Castiel sucks in a breath, blue eyes widening. Dean looks positively stunning; he's wearing the same thing Castiel is except his cummerbund is green like his eyes. Castiel is sure he melts a little at the sight of him, and he can tell that Dean's feeling the same way too by the way he's looking at him.

"I can't believe I'm finally doing this…" John murmurs, voice thick.

Dean glances at him, and he clears his own throat so he doesn't sound as choked up as really is. "Me either," he admits. "It still feels like a dream, honestly."

"As long as you're happy, Dean." John says before taking a breath. "Before… I didn't realize that's what should have been the priority, but I let my prejudices cloud my judgment and I made you responsible for things that you shouldn't have had to be responsible for. I'm sorry for that, Dean."

Dean's eyes get watery against his wishes. "It's okay, Dad… I know that Mom is watching from somewhere, so I'm just glad that you're here. I know I don't say it enough, but I'll say it now: I love you, Dad, and thank you." He says honestly and if John's eyes are suddenly wet neither of them are saying anything about it.

They reach Castiel, and the other Prince reaches a hand towards Dean with a bright smile. Dean can't help but smile back with just as much enthusiasm and takes Castiel's hand, clasping the other ones together when he's up on the stand with him.

_This is it…_

* * *

"Do you, Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband for now and forever?" Joshua questions. This time, he isn't at all worried.

Castiel nods. "I do."

"And do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband for now and forever?" Joshua then turns to Dean.

Dean nods as well. "God, yes."

There's light laughter in the guests seating and Dean smiles sheepishly at Castiel when he raises his eyebrow at him.

"You may exchange your vows," Joshua allows.

"I didn't know what love was until I met you, Dean." Castiel starts honestly. "I spent all of my time looking for someone, knowing that when I saw him I would know. And when I saw you, I  _did_  know. I was just an idiot for dismissing it when I realized you couldn't talk. Though, the more time I spent with you, the more it felt as if I was falling in love for a second time. I was scared; I didn't want to let go of the fantasy of the perfect man that I had in my head, the one that rescued me. But when Balthazar talked some sense into me, I realized that I had something better than a fantasy; I had  _you_. True, you were my rescuer, but I would've taken you as you were then." Castiel squeezes Dean's hands. "When you got your voice back and I realized that you were the one, I swore to myself that I would never let you go, and I stand by that. Dean Winchester, I love you for now and forever, and I will never let you go no matter what." He finishes.

Dean laughs shakily, and he wipes his eyes. "See that, Cas? You're turning me into a chick here, man." There's some more laughter from the assembled and some fond eye rolls. "I don't know how I can top that but here I go." He takes a deep breath. "Ever since I was little I was interested in humans. Dad didn't like that so much," he says with a wry smile, "but he could never stop me from going to the surface or old shipwrecks and just collecting things that I found. I kept them all in this special cove, right? Well, Bobby found it, and while he was in the middle of chewing me out, your ship passed by overhead. I swam up, and I saw you for the first time. I didn't even know that someone could fall that quickly, but there I was: watching you play your flute and thinking you were some kind of god come down to have a fun time with humans." Castiel smiles at him in amusement and Dean grins. "That storm happened, and even though Bobby told me to go back, I saw you drowning and I couldn't let you die, especially not when I could help you. So, I swum you to shore, and I sung to you for a little while, which is apparently my only redeeming quality since you couldn't remember my pretty face." Dean huffs and the guests laugh again. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and eventually one thing led to another and I ended up making a deal with Crowley," he shudders. "The only thing I regret about that deal is that people got hurt, but in the end we all came out okay and look! We're getting married right now, so I have to say that's a win in my book." Dean looks Castiel straight in the eye. "Cas, I mean it, I would go through anything if it meant that I could be standing here with you like this right now. And you better damn well not let me go because it took too much to get here from both our parts."  _Now Dean is giving me too much credit_ , Castiel thinks, but lets it go. "I love you so much that sometimes it hurts, but a good kind of hurt, you know? So, I'm not letting you go either." He ends it there, before he starts to ramble.

"You may now present each other with the rings," Joshua nods.

Sam takes the rings from Samandriel, giving him a smile and ruffling his hair, before bringing the rings to the couple. Castiel takes Dean's hand, slipping the silver band with green engravings onto his ring finger. Dean does the same with Castiel's, which is the same except it has blue engravings.

"You may now kiss each other," Joshua says.

Dean grabs Castiel by the hair and crushes their lips together. Castiel places his hands on Dean's waist, leaning into the kiss.

"I love you so much," they say at the same time, blinking before bursting into laughter.

* * *

A little while after the receptions starts all of the Winchester siblings and Sam and Gabriel kidnap Castiel.

"If you dare hurt our brother, they will never find your body." Adam says with crossed arms, glaring at Castiel.

Castiel frowns. "I won't hurt him," he promises.

"He nearly lost his soul and freedom to Crowley, so you better treat him right." Charlie and Becky say, looking adorably ruffled.

Castiel shakes his head. "I already made the mistake of not recognizing him from the start, but I'm doing everything I can to make sure that it's fixed and forgotten."

"The only one allowed to mess with our brother is us, so don't even think about making him unhappy." Bela narrows her eyes at him.

"I can do my best to prevent his unhappiness, but when he does become upset, I'll be there to make it better." Castiel nods.

"I will shove my fist so far down your throat and rip your balls outta your mouth if I even think that Dean is unhappy," Jo says with a sweet smile.

"Noted." Castiel says dryly, but he knows Jo will certainly try if she even thinks that she has probable cause.

"I kind of wanted to strangle you," Sam admits. "Because what were you thinking? Marrying  _Crowley_  when you'd had Dean?" Sam shakes his head. "Once I knew you were under a spell I let it go, and unlike these guys, I approve of you. Only because Dean went through so much for you, and I can tell you're a good guy. So, just make sure that you treat him right is all." Sam says and Castiel nods, relieved he has at least one person on his side. "Though, on the off-chance that Dean does get hurt: they'll find you in pieces if I'm feeling nice." Even though he says this casually, Castiel doesn't doubt he'll do it.

Deciding that he's not going to let them push him around anymore he speaks up. "I know you're worried about Dean, but you have to realize that this isn't only about him. This is about the both of us and the love that we share. He chose me, and he went through hell for it. Please respect that. We both almost lost our lives for each other, but we still came out okay and  _together_  and that accounts for something. I know that at some point I will end up hurting Dean somehow, and he'll end up hurting me. It's what people  _do_ , but when people in love hurt each other, it's their job to get past it and fix their wrongs." Castiel says, and he looks everyone in the eye. "I love Dean, and I will not let him go or back off because of a few threats." He states firmly.

Slowly, they all smile at him, and Castiel realizes what just transpired. They were all testing him and he passed with flying colors.

"Looks like my descendent inherited some balls," Gabriel chuckles.

"What he means is," Lisa starts with a smile, "welcome to the family, Castiel."

* * *

Castiel laughs when Dean venomously threatens the guests who are trying to convince Castiel to get on with it and go "consummate" their marriage. Deciding to take them up on it, and wanting to make love to the man he's sworn to be with for the rest of their lives now and hereafter, he picks Dean up bridal style. Dean yelps, not expecting the sudden action, and points warningly at all of the laughing guests with his best glower. His actions aren't very effective because of the blush going all the way from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"Let them laugh. After all, you and I will be doing something much more fun." Castiel murmurs in Dean's ear as he carries him into the ship's cabin and down to their room.

Dean's blush becomes more pronounced and he mutters, "Son of a bitch…" under his breath, making Castiel laugh.

"So, how does sex work for merpeople anyway?" Castiel questions as he kicks the door open and then closed once inside.

"We grow a pair of legs," Dean shrugs. "After a few minutes of tail twisting and getting the arousal hormones to the point of where we want them, our tails split into legs and we get human anatomy and all. It only lasts as long as the hormones are in your system though," he explains.

"So when Crowley gave you that potion, do you think he put that hormone in there?" Castiel asks, curious.

Dean shudders. "Probably, and he most likely put some stabilizers in there too, to balance out the arousal and making sure that it lasted three days and other things like that." When he sees Castiel stare at him in surprise he flushes. "What? I like potions. Not the kinds Crowley worked with, but the ones that you can use for everyday purposes or for healing or stuff like that." He says.

"A prince and a chemist, not something you hear about often." Castiel teases, leaning in to kiss Dean's nose.

"Can we stop talking and move onto the sex that makes honeymoons so great?" Dean complains.

Castiel laughs, walking forward and depositing Dean on the bed. Wasting no time Dean grabs Castiel's collar and pulls him down for a heated kiss, parting his lips and letting Castiel in. He moans when Castiel rubs his tongue against his and then lightly trails it against the roof of his mouth. The hand that was carding through Castiel's hair grabs Castiel's arm and he flips them over so he's on top and he takes control of their kiss, running his hands down Castiel's chest.

"Too many clothes, Cas." Dean scolds with a soft growl before pressing his lips against Castiel's jaw and lightly grazing his teeth against the stubbly skin.

"Then, take them off." Castiel retorts, grabbing Dean's head and bringing him back up for a fierce kiss. Dean obliges and unbuttons Castiel's shirt and pulls his pants and boxers down. He leans down and kisses his way down Castiel's body, dipping his tongue into the other's navel teasingly before reaching Castiel's erect cock. He licks the head experimentally, decides he doesn't mind the taste, not all that different from the other mermen he's given blowjobs to in his quite insane early twenties, and slips as much as he can into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, running his tongue up and down the hot, pulsing flesh. However, since he can't take all of Castiel in his mouth he starts stroking the base with his hand. He smiles around Castiel's cock when he lets out a groan and slides his fingers into Dean's hair.

"God, Dean! Where the fuck, ngh, did you learn how to do that?" Castiel moans. Dean looks up at Castiel through lowered lashes and winks. The sight of Dean's plush pink lips wrapped around his cock and the way he's stroking is too erotic for words and Castiel is worried he'll come before he's inside Dean. "Dean, Dean! Stop!" He pushes Dean away.

Dean immediately stops and pulls away, looking worried. "What? Did I do it wrong?" He asks, biting his lip. Why did something go wrong this time? Is there something different about human anatomy than a merman's?

"No, Dean, you did it  _too well_." Castiel chuckles. "I just didn't want to come before I was inside you," he says and Dean's face reddens.

"Oh, right…" He says and bites his lip again, ducking his head a little. How can he tell Castiel that this isn't his first time? That he's only so nervous because it's so surreal to have the man he loves actually want him like he does?

Castiel's face softens and he places a hand on Dean's cheek, lifting his face up and watching with rapture as Dean's eyes flutter at the gesture.

"I know you haven't done this before, so we'll take it slow, okay?" Castiel murmurs, pulling Dean to him and kissing him.

"Uh, Cas, it's not that I, uh," Dean bites his lip again.

Castiel's eyes gain understanding and he leans back, taking his hand away. He watches Dean tense up, probably expecting a rebuke or something of the like.

"Okay, well, this isn't mine either. So, that's okay. Why don't you tell me what's really making you nervous?" Castiel questions softly, not angry with Dean. Maybe a little disappointed he couldn't be his first, but he should've realized it by the way Dean gave him that amazing blowjob.

Dean looks at Castiel and he sees that he isn't mad or disgusted. He feels relief but shrugs outwardly. "It's just… Well, it doesn't feel like it's reality. You wanting me like this." He rubs the back of his neck. "I dreamed about you every night since I rescued you, and every time single time I would wake up when we were done and just wallowing in something warm and sickeningly sweet that probably every one of my sisters dream of. It was worse than if I had woken up in the middle of getting it on, because then I wouldn't have gotten to know what it feels like to want someone for more than sex."

At this Castiel pounces on Dean and kisses him furiously. Dean melts under his touch and he eagerly reciprocates the action.

"You," Castiel divests Dean of his shirt, "are too," he trails his lips to Dean's neck, "such a perfect," pressing against the other's rapid pulse point, "idiot." He moves to the side of his neck and bites down, suckling and marking the other's flesh. "I swear, how does someone like you exist?" Dean moans and Castiel licks the mark before moving down to Dean's chest, lips covering one of Dean's nipples and getting an arched back and a long drawn out moan from the man under him. Castiel grins around Dean's nipple, and as he slides Dean's pants off. "This right here," he palms Dean's erection, "is real and you are awake and you have me. I will not vanish after this is all over. We will live the rest of our lives out together and no matter how much you might want to, you won't be able to get rid of me."

Dean lets out a little sob and he nods. "Okay, Cas. But I swear, if you don't keep that damn vow you just made, I will let my family loose on you." He threatens.

Castiel twitches, remembering the threats. "Note taken," he says dryly before leaning down and kissing Dean, making both of them laugh. Castiel dips his fingers into the small bowl of oil by the bedside table, deciding that he wants to make Dean make lots of noise. Now that the other has his voice back, they can put it to good use.

"Glad we got that over with then, now get on with it." Dean demands, growing impatient.

"The things I am going to do to you, Dean…" Castiel growls against the other's skin, nipping the flesh of Dean's pecs. "You're going to be moaning, crying, mewling, whimpering, and  _begging_  for me all night long…" He promises and Dean can't help the turned-on whimper he lets out at imagining what Castiel will do to get Dean to make those noises.

"Okay, Cas… I'm down with that," Dean says breathlessly as Castiel puts his lubed fingers to Dean's entrance. He stiffens against his will, but when Castiel strokes his cock loosely and starts mouthing at his jaw he relaxes and Castiel slips a finger inside, rubbing gently against his walls. Dean moans at the sensation.

"This okay, or is it getting too uncomfortable?" Castiel's breath is warm and puffed against Dean's skin as he adds a second finger to join the first and starts to scissor around inside Dean. He reaches in deep and crooks his fingers, finding a small bump in Dean that makes him let out a scream and arch off the bed.

"Cas," Dean pants, "if you fucking stop I will kill you!" He snarls but it melts into a strangled moan turned mewl when Cas drags his fingers across his prostate once more and adds another finger.

"Whatever you want, princess." Castiel teases and kisses Dean.

"I'm only letting, ung, that go because you have your fingers shoved deep up my ass and I like the way they― _God, Cas!_ " Dean snorts and the end of his sentence gives way into a drawn out moan when Castiel crooks his fingers in just the right way again.

"What was that?" Castiel chuckles.

Dean's eyes are screwed shut and he's fisting the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. "Cas, if you don't get you're cock in me within the next second I will kick you off this fucking bed!" He growls.

Castiel pulls his fingers out, making Dean whimper at the loss. Castiel rubs some oil onto his cock before lining up at Dean's entrance, and he looks at Dean again. "Are you sure you're ready, Dean?"

Dean pulls him in for a kiss that leaves them both breathless. "I wasn't kidding about kicking you off the bed, Cas." Dean pants against his lips when they pull away.

Castiel's lips curve up into a grin and he laughs before slowly pushing into Dean, and the other's hands wrap around him, scrabbling to find an outlet at the feeling of being stretched and filled after so long. Castiel groans at Dean's velvety hotness fluttering around him as the blond tries to adjust to Castiel's length.

"God, Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!" Dean groans, voice loud, unrestrained, and musical symphony to Castiel's ears.

"Careful, Dean, you keep that up and the entire ship and your father's kingdom will hear you." Castiel warns jokingly, but his words aren't quite as effective because they're delivered in pants.

"Who the fuck cares?" Dean moans, slowly moving his hips down on Castiel's cock when he's fully adjusted. "If they didn't know we were going to do this then they're all, ngh, idiots!"

"True," Castiel smiles before starting to set a slow, steady pace for the two of them.

"Slow and steady didn't win the race, Cas!" Dean growls, rocking his hips down faster to make his point and he throws his head back when the head of Castiel's cock brushes against his prostate. " _There, Cas!_ " He pleads and Castiel shifts his angle so that when he thrusts in deep he'll slam against Dean's prostate.

"That, hah, any good?" Castiel asks breathily as he keeps himself upright by planting his hands by Dean's head.

At this point Dean's devolved into hoarse and unintelligible whimpers and moans, and Castiel has never heard anything sweeter. He watches in reverence as Dean's eyes flutter in pleasure and the blush that's staining his cheeks shine because of the sweat forming on his body. Castiel growls when Dean bites his lip to try and stifle some of his moans.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to make you scream, Dean?" Castiel questions lowly as he bites down harshly on Dean's neck.

Dean gasps. " _Yes!_ " he groans when Castiel starts suckling at the bite.

"Then why were you biting your lip?" Castiel growls.

"S-Sorry― _fucking hell, Cas!_ ―w-won't happen again." Dean pants, trying to shove down his embarrassment at the mewl he'd let out when Castiel thrusted particularly harder against his prostate.

"It better fucking not." Castiel warns, but his words mean nothing because he knows he's getting close, and by the way that Dean's raking his nails down his back he knows the other is too. He grabs Dean's arms and pins them above his head, leaning down to kiss him wetly before leaning back up to just take in the blond underneath him. The way he's just beautifully pliable when struck by ecstasy, spread open beneath Castiel, hands weakly twisting against Castiel's grip and fists tremblingly opening and closing, head arched against the pillow, giving voice to the most divine, filthy groans as Castiel shoves greedily into him. The heat, the clench around him, feels beyond sensation and Castiel wants to weep at the sheer beauty of what he and Dean are sharing.

He lets Dean's wrists go, one keeping himself propped up above Dean and the other grabs Dean's cock and starts stroking to match his thrusts. "Come for me, Dean." He orders.

Dean's breath catches at the low rumble in Castiel's voice and tips his head back even more, arching off the bed as he comes, sticky release covering both their chests and Castiel's hand.

" _Cascascascascaaaaass!_ " Dean cries out.

Castiel's hips stutter as Dean's impossibly hot walls clamp down on him as he orgasms and Castiel releases his own seed deep inside Dean.

" _God, Dean!_  So  _tight!_ " Castiel chokes as he rides out his own orgasm before sliding out of Dean, who lets out a small groan. He feels strangely empty and even the cum filling him doesn't make up for the loss of Castiel's cock.

"That," Dean starts, "was the best sex of my life." He informs Castiel. "I love you," he says as seriously as he can.

Castiel laughs, plopping down beside Dean and throwing an arm around Dean's waist. "I love you too," he says, smiling softly.

Dean turns his head and grins at Castiel, green eyes bright with love and laughter and cheeks sweaty and glowing with post-orgasm flush. As Castiel drinks the sight of him in, Dean does the same. He tries to burn the image of Castiel's deep blues that are warm with love, sex-mused hair ( _I did that_ , Dean thinks gleefully), and pink lips that are curved in an amused smile.

Dean he pulls Castiel in for a drawn-out kiss. "Why don't you try to break the record?" He suggests with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Castiel laughs and smacks Dean's chest, grabbing a towel off the bedside table when he realizes that Dean's cum is still covering them both. He wipes them off, but leaves Dean's hole untouched, and throws the towel away.

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Cas, you, uh, missed a spot." He points out. Castiel smirks and only lowers his head to Dean's hole and gets to work. Dean's hands fly to Castiel's hair and he moans. "N–Never mind, you got it…" Dean amends breathily and mewls when Castiel's chuckle reverberates throughout his entire lower body and his cock stirs and gets half-hard again. "If you dare stop until I say so, you are a dead man, Cas." Dean warns.

"Aye, aye, captain." Castiel replies before continuing his licking and probing.

"Cassssssssssss," Dean moans.

* * *

Gabriel whistles when he hears Dean cry out from the cabin. "Looks like ol' Cassie-boy is riding Dean hard," he snickers. "Why don't you and I go make some noise of our own, eh Sammy?" He waggles his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam rolls his eyes. "If you really think we'll be louder than the newly-weds, you need your head checked, Gabe."

Gabriel only grabs his wrist and pulls him to the cabin. "Doesn't mean we can't try," he says and Sam laughs, letting Gabriel drag him away.

_Now we can walk,_

_Now we can run,_

_Now we can stay all day in the sun._

_Just you and me,_

_And I can be,_

_Part of your world._

**THE END**


End file.
